


haikyuu!! kinktober 2020

by fuckinglevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Filming, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Impregnation, In Public, Jealousy, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Only One Bed, Other, Prince!Sugawara, Public Sex, Punishments, Role Reversal, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bored and ignored, cliches, collaring, cursing, fem reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, royal, showing ownership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: a collection of my kinktober 2020 fics, originally posted on my tumblr. this'll be updated every few days, multiple chapters at a time, throughout october 2020just a lot of smut featuring a new haikyuu character and you every day
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 763





	1. day one - akaashi keiji - friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: fingering, dry humping, first time together, unprotected sex
> 
> other tags: lots of exposition, too many words, years long pining, accidental almost confession, emotional real one, mentions of characters having previous partners, oblivious reader, hidden feelings, slight angst, oh no there’s only one bed!   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 7380

Akaashi Keiji knows everything. 

At least, he seems to. 

You realized this only a month after knowing him. He turned around to you, the girl who sat behind him in biology, and gave you one look before saying, “You have no idea what this lesson is about, do you?” And you laughed, because it was so absurdly true, while Akaashi turned his desk around and introduced himself as your study partner. 

You still don’t know how he knew you were struggling. You thought you hid it well, but his eyes must have caught the poor grade on the quiz the teacher returned to you the week before, or the way you seemed to immediately sulk the moment you walked into the classroom. He could see everything you tried to hide - even things you couldn’t see yourself.

And he wouldn’t let you get away with anything but a stellar grade, so study sessions became routine for the two of you - a friendship was destined to bloom, and fast. 

He was too observant for his own good, which was something you learned while watching one of his volleyball practices. He had been inviting you to come watch after study sessions for awhile, but it took you a bit to work up the nerve to walk into the giant gymnasium filled with boys you didn’t know. 

As you watched him play, you saw his superpower: Akaashi’s eyes were everywhere at once. On the ball, on his teammates, on his opponents, on his own feet - he always knew where everyone was at any given moment, all while somehow managing to spare you a few knowing glances during the mess of the game.

You never knew how he did it, but you figured you didn’t have to know. It was because he was _Akaashi_ , and that’s it. 

But you questioned why no one else seemed to notice it. His excellence was obvious to you, but even his closest friends seemed to gloss over it. 

Keiji stood out to you, while to others, he was just Akaashi. Quiet, reserved, sometimes as blunt as a hammer, Akaashi. 

He didn’t care, though. Akaashi thrived on being in the background - he didn’t need any of the attention or recognition you wished to give him. And maybe he loved his friends more because they left him be. 

Those friends of his, however, all shined just as bright as Keiji did, and were never shy about it. You look back at getting to know them all as a highlight of being in high school; despite never feeling like you belonged in their friend group, you were always happy to be with them. 

Keiji pushed you to get closer to the three boys, Tsukishima, Bokuto, and especially Kuroo, right from the first day you met them. They were playing a friendly volleyball game with a few other boys you never really met, and you quickly learned you had no reason to be nervous to meet them. 

It was easy to let go and goof off, because that’s all any of them were doing, anyway. 

Just because it seemed like fun to get under Kuroo’s skin, you decided to antagonize him a bit. “So, Nekoma’s mascot is a _cat_ , correct?” 

Kuroo immediately grew defensive at your tone. “Yes - what do you have against _cats_?” 

“Nothing, nothing! I like to think of myself as pretty cat-like, actually.” 

“Show him your claws, Y/N,” Keiji chimed in. 

“They’re nimble, and sneaky… and _lazy_. Something that owls aren’t - _just saying_. Seems pretty fitting when comparing your team to ours, don’t you think?” 

“Akaashi, you better get your cat,” Kuroo grumbled, with a sly smirk that never seemed to leave his face. 

“She’s just a kitten,” Akaashi replied, winking at you and immediately taking your breath in a way you’d never felt before. “Not _my_ kitten, though, so you’re on your own here, Kuroo.” 

That’s when the first wall came up. You didn’t notice it, not yet, or even realize why it had been built. But as soon as your heart sank to your stomach and erupted into butterflies all because of Keiji’s flirtatious gesture, that wall arose. 

And many would follow. 

On the walk home from that practice, you noticed every glance he sent you. Every time his shoulder touched yours, you felt it amplified. Your knuckles grazed his and you looked down at your hands - his much bigger than yours, your fingers raring to wrap around his. And they were going to, either out of curiosity or the blatant need to touch him or both, until he stuffed both of his hands into his pockets and away from your potential grasp. 

You shook your disappointment off and reminded yourself of what the two of you were: friends. Just friends. Friends only hold hands sometimes, and it’s not on walks home or during study sessions or any of the times you found yourself wanting to hold onto him. 

“Kuroo likes you,” Akaashi said out of nowhere. And you laughed. 

“You think so?” 

“I’m pretty sure.” He sounded distant, his gaze was head on. “Maybe you should give him a chance.” 

You laughed again and said, “Maybe,” even though you knew you’d never entertain the thought of going out with Kuroo. 

Not with Kuroo or anyone else, but you wouldn’t understand why for a long time. 

Two years of friendship had come and gone in almost an instant, but every day with Akaashi was memorable in that easy familiar way only he could offer. He truly was your comfort - everything you needed in a friend, Keiji had. Being so close to him was a blessing, you knew that. 

When the two of you ended up choosing the same university, you almost wanted to cry, because you knew nothing could quell your fears of what’s new better than Keiji’s all knowing familiarity. Having your best friend by your side during times of change would make everything easier.

But it was a different story entirely when you became roommates with him. The apartment you shared was small but homey; it had all the comfort you had in your friendship with him, and you thought nothing could be better than that. 

It was more than that, though. Months went by of seeing him every day, and it felt like that comfort was leaking through the floor every time you saw his bedhead or heard him singing in the shower or watched him pull another girl into his bedroom. 

It wasn’t like the latter was an often occurrence, but just the thought of him being with someone made your stomach turn. But it gave you the idea of seeking your own partners, which was something you hadn’t done in years, and it quickly spiraled into an unhealthy habit. 

You longed for familiarity, to be touched by someone you knew. You were desperate for comfortable vulnerability, and you never found that with a stranger in your bed. So, you decided to seek out someone familiar. And when the person in bed with you was an old friend, a realization dawned on you. Rather, it was offered to you. 

“What are you doing, Y/N?” Kuroo mumbled, and you did nothing but send him a questioning glare, one he scoffed at. 

The two of you had done nothing so far but send a few flirty texts and then sit on your bed; he hadn’t even kissed you yet. You weren’t sure how you felt about it - you weren’t sure if you even wanted him to kiss you. 

“I’m not the one you want here, idiot. So why am I the one you brought to your bed?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” you replied honestly. “Are we going to -” 

“No, we aren’t. Are you really that dense?” 

“ _What_?” 

“Look,” Kuroo said, standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was annoyed that he had to be saying this. And while you watched him, you noticed this was the first time you ever saw him without his signature grin or sly eyes. “If I was a shitty friend, I would have fucked you back in high school, alright? I mean, come on, I had the chance. But I care about Akaashi too much to ever do that with you, and I know you don’t actually want to fuck me.”

You stood up, too, facing him head on. “What does Akaashi have anything to do with fucking me, Kuroo?” 

“ _Everything_ , idiot. I know you probably think you’re good at hiding it, but everyone knows you’re as in love as you could possibly be with that smartass.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, because you didn’t, but Kuroo wasn’t having it. 

“Well you’re the only one you’ve convinced. And, for the record, _this_ isn’t going to help you get over him.” 

Still, you didn’t get it. You couldn’t see it - you refused to. 

“You’re off limits, dude, Akaashi told us himself.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

His annoying grin was back. “To see how delusional you really are. And give you some advice. Just admit it to yourself - you’ll feel better, I promise.” 

Keiji was your best friend, and that was it. 

This wasn’t some story of years long pining and unrequited love. 

Was it? 

But you thought about it, for just a moment. You thought about being in love with him. 

And then you couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

You decided, right then and there, that what Kuroo said wasn’t true; admitting it to yourself didn’t make anything better. In a lot of ways, your friendship with Akaashi thrived on your special feelings for him, and it relied on those feelings staying secret to both of you. 

You couldn’t even finish the conversation with Kuroo. He swore not to tell, because you made him, and that was it. 

That’s when the second wall came up, then the third, then the fourth. You were trapped inside of them. Hiding, only hiding, and safe from anyone who could see you or your heart. 

You denied it still, even though Kuroo knew, just to convince yourself he didn’t. No one knew but you; the only one who knew the password to that door was you. You could be hidden, safe, and protected forever, because you made it that way. 

Keiji would never know, and everything would stay okay. 

Everything but you. And that security wouldn’t last, because a storm was brewing. 

But you were content. What you had with Keiji was always enough for you - you had enough. You saw him every day. You got to hear his laugh on the good days and hug him on the bad ones; you got to have coffee with him every morning and secret late night snacks too many midnights. Sleeping alone was fine. Not getting intimate moments was okay. What you had was enough. 

It seemed like the more you recognized your feelings for him, the more of Keiji you saw. You were still getting to know him after years of calling him your best friend; you were noticing his habits that you never saw before. He mumbles to himself while he cooks; he picks at his nails when he’s nervous; he overthinks everything, even the smallest decisions. 

The latter had always been obvious, but you had never realized it until you lived with him - until you really started to love him. 

Every day, you learned something new about him. And every day, you loved him more, in ways you didn’t even know you could. Ways that made it hard to love him from afar.

Months of your love growing during your first year of university seemed to go by too quickly, and soon spring break was fast approaching. A trip with old friends to a lake house was planned months in advance, and both you and Keiji were excited to see the three boys again. 

But when you arrived at the old looking house that evening you were met with knowing eyes and a sly grin that hadn’t changed since high school. 

“There are only four beds,” Kuroo announced, “and five of us.”

“That’s alright,” Keiji started, but he was interrupted by Bokuto’s loud laugh. 

“Oh, I guess we’re sharing a bed, four eyes!” 

“I’ll suffocate you in your sleep,” Tsukishima said, meaning every word he said in a way that made Kuroo cackle. 

Keiji looked at you. “You don’t mind sharing with me, do you?” 

A million thoughts ran through your mind, but you only shook your head. You didn’t voice any of the concerns you had for yourself. 

“No problem.” 

He gave you a grin. “It’ll be like our high school sleepovers,” and then he took your bag and left to find your shared room. 

You remembered the last sleepover you had with him and your heart raced just thinking about it; you spent half of the night pretending to be asleep, and the other half watching Keiji’s sleeping face and wondering why laying next to him made you feel the way it did. 

This would be the exact same, except now you knew why your heart would be pounding. 

Kuroo was still laughing, but he was looking directly at you. “Are you sure it’s not a problem?” 

“Shut up, Kuroo.” 

He kept laughing, and it left Bokuto scratching his head. “What’s going on? Why are you mad, Y/N?” 

“Because Kuroo is an asshole -” 

“Hey now, I’m doing you a favor here!”

“…I still don’t get it.” 

“You never will, Bokuto,” Tsukishima commented. 

You decided to leave Kuroo laughing on his own - you shouldn’t let him get under your skin, because that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He was doing this on purpose. Maybe he thought he was helping you out, but he was only making things harder for you. 

You weren’t going to let him win. You were going to have fun on this trip while keeping our secret seeled, and nothing would stop you - not even Kuroo attempting to play matchmaker. 

The late arrival called for a quick dinner and a nighttime bonfire to kick off the vacation the right way; the boys were all too excited for the night and had gotten the fire started before you could even finish unpacking your bag. 

When you stepped outside, the cool air hit your skin and froze you all over - you expected low temperatures, but not _that_. 

“It’s cold!” you called out to the boys who were all sitting around the nearby campfire. 

“That’s why we have a fire, moron!” 

“It’s still cold,” you argued, even though you knew it was fruitless to fight with Kuroo.

“It’s alright, you’ll warm up,” Keiji told you. 

“Go warm her up, Akaashi!” 

You ignored Kuroo’s comment - you were not in a good place to be entertaining that thought, not when you’d be in bed with Keiji in just a few hours. 

Keiji seemed to ignore it, too. “Here, I saved you a seat.” He patted the vacant spot on the bench next to him, and you sat down. “You didn’t bring a jacket, did you?” 

“It’s inside,” you replied. “But I’m fine.” 

He didn’t even listen to your response, he was already pulling his hoodie off and giving it to you. 

“Are you sure?” you asked, holding it in your lap.

“Yes,” he replied. “It’ll keep you warm - you need it more than I do.” 

“How _romantic_ ,” Kuroo butted in, and it was only now that you noticed the beer in his hand - as well as the few empty cans next to him. 

Drunk Kuroo is always worse than Sober Kuroo, even though you could hardly believe he could ever get snarkier. It was like alcohol made him open his big mouth more, and it always made you nervous. Even though you knew he’d never say anything about your secret while anyone else was around, any time alcohol was involved made those chances go up.

“Just being nice,” Keiji said, obviously playing in to Kuroo’s banter. “I don’t see you offering her your jacket.” 

“Hey, I just don’t think you’d like it if I gave _your_ girl _my_ jacket, would you?” 

Keiji laughed at his slurred words and directed his reply at the group rather than to Kuroo, “He’s only had five beers and he’s already stuttering.” 

“We’ll see if he makes it to six before passing out,” you said, and while it made the others laugh, it seemed to rub Kuroo’s drunken fragile ego the wrong way. 

“I can handle my alcohol just fine, thank you.” 

Bokuto butted in, “Are you sure about that?” 

“You’ve been a lightweight since high school,” you added. 

Everyone laughed, Kuroo included. With his next words, he must have thought he was playing along with the joke. That you were all in on what he was about to say next. That they would have no repercussions, they would sting no ears. 

But when he said them, it sounded like a smack of thunder. 

“Yeah, and you’ve been hiding your _feelings_ since high school - some things just never change, Y/N!” 

You could hardly hear Bokuto saying, “Feelings? For who?!”

“For Aka -”

“ _Kuroo_.” 

You stood up. Keiji’s forgotten hoodie fell out of your lap and landed on the ground. Everything was quiet save for the fire cracking and the pounding of your heart. 

Your eyes said everything you needed to tell Kuroo. He stared right back at you, his face white as snow and his mouth hung open as he choked back his words. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. It was the calm before a fast approaching storm, one you couldn’t run away from. 

“You weren’t going to say Akaashi, were you? _Surely_ not…” 

Kuroo turned his head to look at Bokuto, seeming to have no clue what to say. You kept staring as he shook his head, not having the courage to say anything else. 

“Pretty sure he was,” Tsukishima said.

“Oh. Shit.” 

You could have denied it - you didn’t. You could have been angry at Kuroo - you weren’t. You could have explained this away as him being drunk and talking out of his ass - you couldn’t. 

You didn’t dare turn to look at Keiji as you stormed toward the cabin. You refused to stay and let this situation become worse than it already was. 

You could hardly hear the words Keiji had for Kuroo, but they were something like, “ _Why the fuck did you do that?_ ” and if you had been any less upset you would have been worried for how angry he sounded. 

You didn’t know what would happen next. If you thought about it, you were sure you’d fall apart, and that was the one thing you couldn’t let happen. You had to hold yourself together, you had to give this situation the benefit of the doubt. 

Maybe if you could just lie down and sleep before Keiji comes inside, you could wake up in the morning and everyone would act like nothing happened. Just because your secret is out doesn’t mean it was over - you could wait out this storm. 

That’s what you were doing when Keiji came into your shared bedroom. You lied in bed as Keiji slipped in, your back to him and the blanket pulled up to your chin. And, just like at those old sleepovers with him, you were pretending to be asleep.

You had to be good at pretending if you wanted to stay best friends with him. To be as close as you are, with the feelings that you keep for him, you learned how to hide from Keiji. And you had gotten good at it, too - at least, you liked to think so. You were sure he wouldn’t catch you awake. 

You tried not to think about what happened earlier. You tried not to dread what was coming if he knew you weren’t actually sleeping. 

Minutes passed and Akaashi stayed awake. Then, he looked over to you. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

Everything felt frozen, just for a moment, but you didn’t move. You kept your breathing deep and steady, you lied still. 

He reached a hand out to you, fisting your shirt into his palm. His thumb grazed your lower back, skin he exposed from grabbing your shirt. 

“Stop pretending. You’re bad at it.” 

It was like the world stopped spinning. Your world, anyway - the one you had made up in your head. The world where the only things Keiji didn’t know were all the things you were trying to hide from him; the world where, despite never being a good liar, you were good at lying to him. 

But that wasn’t the same world Keiji was living in.

“I know,” you replied, voice cracking through the words. 

You were sure he didn’t mean what he said in the way you felt it sting your chest, but it didn’t matter. Years of learning, hiding, pretending were all culminating in this moment, and if you weren’t careful you’d end up losing it all. 

His hand moved from your back to holding your side. “Will you look at me?” And you didn’t have a choice, because he was turning you to lay on your back, anyway. 

So you looked at him, because it’s what he asked you to do, and you felt the first crack in your poorly built foundation when you realized how close he was to you; then, he put his hand on your side and pulled you even closer.

It’s like he was looking through you. 

“I should tell you something,” he said, and you had some idea where he was going with this but you didn’t want to find out. No part of you wanted to hear what he was about to say. 

“You know… I already knew, Y/N.” 

There it was: the collapse. 

You couldn’t look at him anymore, so you closed your eyes and tried to keep pretending, even though you had nowhere left to hide. 

“Yeah.” The hand on your side was hot and heavy and hard; you hated how much you loved being touched by him, even right now when your made up world was ending. “I know.” 

“I’ve always known.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

You were so close to letting go, to breaking down in the pile of rubble. But you had built your house of lies on unsteady ground, after all; what else did you expect to happen other than this destruction? 

You wanted to cry. You didn’t. You couldn’t be angry at yourself or upset, because you saw this coming. After all, Keiji knows everything. He sees things you don’t even know are showing - he’s been able to read you like a book since before he even knew your name. 

Of course he knew. You were stupid to ever think he didn’t. 

He whispered your name, and then you felt him kiss your forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” you said again, meaning it with your whole heart even though you knew it wouldn’t change anything. 

“I should tell you something else,” he said, and it was quiet, like he was telling you a secret only you could know. He was treading carefully, choosing his words particularly - he didn’t do that often. You felt him bunching your shirt up in his fist again, you heard him sigh loudly. “I don’t even know how to say it.” 

The tears were finally slipping free as you began to understand what he was getting at, so you pulled back. You didn’t need him to pity you. 

“It’s fine,” you insisted, trying to push him away. He wouldn’t let you. “I know - I’ll get over it - you don’t have to tell me - I already know.” 

“No, you don’t - you don’t know, Y/N, please, just come here.” 

“Keiji -” 

“Let me show you.” He wasn’t speaking quietly anymore - this wasn’t a secret anymore. “I can’t explain it - let me show you, Y/N - _please_.” 

“Show me what?” 

“That I feel the same,” he said, pulling you back into his arms. 

For a second, you thought you misheard him.

And then, he kissed you. 

Soft, sweet, new lips were on yours, taking your breath as if he needed it to breathe himself, then breathing a new life into you that you never knew could be alive. It was like striking a match, flicking a lighter, starting a fire; you watched the rubble of your once hidden love burn, all at the hands of Keiji. 

At first you didn’t even know how to kiss him back. It was too much, too bright, too hot - and then, you couldn’t stop kissing him. You anchored your hands on the back of his neck and held him against you, silently begging him to let you take all that you wanted from him. 

You kissed him like you’d never get the chance to do this again, because you were sure you wouldn’t. This hardly felt real, let alone something that would ever happen more than once. So you savored it, you memorized this feeling so you could relive it in your dreams forever. 

A whimper reverberated through your throat and against Keiji’s lips and the feeling made him kiss you deeper, like he was searching for a way to get you to make that noise again. As the kiss got deeper, a natural progression came over your position; before you could realize it, Keiji was on top of you and lying between your legs. 

His touch was hotter than a flame and yet you couldn’t get enough of it. Every time his tongue brushed against yours, it took a part of you with it, and you were ready to give him all of you. 

And then, he stopped kissing you. 

He pulled back only slightly, and when you chased his lips he pulled back even more. You opened your eyes and stared up at him, at his blushed cheeks and pink lips and beautiful eyes. You could see the cogs in his mind turning and for a second it was like you were seeing a part of Keiji he’s never shown you before; the veil of his all knowing gaze was being dropped, only because he was letting it. 

Because all this time, Keiji was hiding, too - hiding in plain sight. You always thought he treated you the way he treated everyone else, that he knew everything about _everyone_ , but it wasn’t true. He only knew all of your secrets because he took the time to find them. He only saw you for who you really were because he cared enough to know. And, unlike you, he was a good actor; good at pretending you weren’t special; good at building walls that would stay up until he was ready for them to come down. 

And with his next words, he made them shatter. 

“I love you.” 

You kept staring at him, trying to figure out if this nervous boy on top of you really was Keiji. 

“Really?” 

He nodded. 

“Say it again.” 

_“I love you.”_

You brushed his hair out of his face and rested your hand on his cheek, still completely in awe of him, and this was all too much for you to believe. “Is this a prank?” 

He laughed at you, and his nerves seemed to melt away. 

“ _Damn_ , you caught me.” His forehead fell to rest on yours, your noses brushed. “No, it’s not a prank. I love you.” 

Somehow this intimacy felt all too foreign and way too familiar, all at once. It was overflowing, your heart was racing, it was hard to breathe, tears were falling from your eyes. 

“Say it again,” you whispered, begging him to assure you of this - to make you believe it. 

And he wiped your tears away as he told you, again, “I love you,” and the kiss he placed on your cheek seemed to make you weep even more. “And I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” you replied immediately, “I love you, too - it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay.” It was obvious, now, that this had been bothering Keiji for longer than you could ever know. “I just… wasn’t ready. Especially with volleyball, and then moving, and then starting university, I just - I never had enough of me to give to you. And you deserve all of me, not just what’s left of me at the end of the day - I don’t know. I’m just… sorry.” 

You didn’t know how to reply to that in a way that was good enough - all you could think to do was kiss him, because you finally _could_ kiss him, so you did. And it was the same as your first: hot and sweet, familiar and foreign, intimate and overwhelming. 

And the more you kissed him, the more it stirred something up inside of you. He wasn’t holding back - not after holding back for years - and it was like he was trying to get any reaction he could out of you. You hooked your legs around his waist and pulled him closer than he’s ever been, and the way it felt to have him pressed up against you sent chills across your burning skin. 

You pulled back from the kiss just to take a breath. “Say it again,” you mumbled, because you weren’t tired of hearing those three words yet. A part of you still didn’t believe them.

Instead of saying them, though, he let his kisses trail down your jaw and onto your neck. You could feel the vibrations of his voice when he spoke, “Let me show you.” 

And you knew what he meant, but you teased him anyway, “How do you want to do that?”

His hips seemed to move on their own free will, thrusting against you as if he couldn’t stop them. And it proved that he was just as in over his head as you were; you liked that. You liked knowing you weren’t the only one in a daze. You liked having this effect on Keiji. 

“However you want,” he said through a dry throat. “We can do anything you want.” 

“I just want you,” you told him honestly. You had no other choice anymore - the truth was all you had left. 

“You have me,” he replied. “I’m yours - just let me show you.” 

Your next kiss was interrupted by his shirt coming off, then yours. You felt his bare skin against yours and you were sure this was enough, that you were content with just this. This feeling was all that you needed. 

“You’re pretty,” he whispered to you as his eyes scanned your bare body, and it left you shaking in anticipation as his lips made their way to your chest. “The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Your eyes couldn’t leave his face as your fingers carded through his hair; you felt his hands travel the length of your body, and every kiss he left on your skin felt like it was touching your heart - all you could do was watch. 

His hand moved lower, his fingers were teasing the edge of your shorts, but he hesitated to cross the barrier. You grabbed his wrist and pushed him across it, showing him that you couldn’t wait for this. 

That’s all Keiji needed to understand how far you were willing to go with him. His skilled fingers worked against you, slipping into your underwear and touching you exactly where you needed them to, and it was better than anything you could ever dream. 

And he did it like it was easy, like he’s spent years getting to know your body and he was doing what he knew would work. Like this was routine rather than your first time. 

This sure as hell felt like it was your first time doing this; you had never felt so sensitive or open or vulnerable. But you had never been touched by a man you wanted so much; you never thought you’d feel his fingers spreading you open or see him on top of you - this is something you’ve only done in daydreams, and now it was real. 

For the first time you were vulnerable and okay with it. You were letting him have all of you, and you trusted that he would treat you right. And he was. Maybe it was your love for him or the disbelief of the situation or both clouding your judgement, but you were convinced that his fingers felt better than your own. 

“Is this okay?” he asked in a whisper, and you replied with a moan that you couldn’t hold in anymore. He laughed, “Does that mean yes?” 

“ _Keiji_ , please don’t tease.” 

“I’m not teasing yet,” he replied with a few kisses along your jaw. You felt his fingers moving more, moving toward going inside, but he hesitated. “Y/N…” 

You were pulled out of your daze for just a second as you looked up at his furrowed brows and half lidded eyes; his face left you wondering what he was about to say next. 

“I really like the sounds you’re making,” he said, “but if anyone hears we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

You laughed, because you had completely forgotten that you and Keiji weren’t the only two people in the world - let alone this house. 

“Right,” you breathed out. 

“I’ll give you anything you ask for, but you…” 

Two of his fingers slid into you, and you held back a gasp. 

“…have to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?” 

You nodded, trying your best to take deep breaths rather than let your voice out. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you replied, giving another nod. 

“Good,” he said. 

His fingers curled, and you covered your mouth with your palm. 

“Stay quiet,” he said, even though it felt like he was doing everything he could so you’d do the opposite. His fingers curling into you were begging for a reaction, and it was hard not to give him one. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot.” 

Keiji’s hips were moving again, thrusting against your leg like he just couldn’t help it. You wanted to give him more but you couldn’t - your hands were busy covering your mouth and holding onto the sheets for your life, and so all you could do was watch him grinding against you. 

“You’re one to talk,” you replied, making him laugh. 

Both of you looked down and watched; the curl of his fingers moved in time with his thrusts against you - every time they came forward, you felt his length sliding up your thigh. And when he pulled back, his fingers straightened out. 

You’d give anything to have more. “ _Keiji_ ,” you started, but you just couldn’t get the words out. 

He said them for you as he pulled his fingers out, “Can I fuck you?” 

You had no other answer besides, “ _Please_ ,” and you were ready to beg for it if that’s what it came to. 

He started to pull his boxers off, but again, he hesitated. The arm he was holding himself up with was trembling, his breathing was unsteady, his entire body seemed tense. Keiji was hanging on by a thread. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked.

You were taken aback. “Keiji…” 

“We don’t have to do this now - is it too soon? Are you sure you want _me_?” 

It was hard to listen to his voice when it sounded so honest. 

Your hands took place on either side of his face, ensuring he would look at you while you spoke to him. 

“Keiji… do _you_ want this?” 

“More than anything,” he replied. 

“I can tell,” you joked, and he rolled his eyes at you. “I’ve wanted you for longer than I can remember - I don’t think it’s too soon. But we can wait if you want. There’s no pressure, okay?” 

“I don’t,” he said. “I can’t wait - I’m so hard it fucking _hurts_ \- I just don’t want you to -” 

“You think too much.” 

He laughed. “I know.” 

You let your hands travel down to his chest, hoping you got through to him. “Don’t overthink it. I want you to fuck me, Keiji,” and your hips thrusted against his as if to convince him of how badly you needed it. “Sooner rather than later.”

It seemed to be good enough, he seemed to believe you, because now he wasn’t hesitating to take off his shorts and yours. The view it gave you struck a burning desire like no other - now that you could see all of him, you couldn’t handle not _having_ all of him. 

And he was raring to give himself to you, coaxing his cock inside of you until you took it all, and both of you felt like you were about to explode. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, and the volume of his voice pulled you back down to the real world. 

“Stay quiet,” you reminded him, giggling because the tables had turned on him. 

“I know,” he said with a nod. “You just feel so good - you’re _so fucking tight_ \- I can’t believe this is happening - _oh, fuck,_ it’s too much.” 

“ _Move, Keiji,_ ” you whined, bucking your hips up to try to feel anything, and he cursed under his breath when he pulled back to watch your desperate attempt at fucking yourself with his cock. 

“You can do it,” he teased, pulling his hips back a little more so you had more room to move. “ _Keep_ _going_ \- fuck me like that, kitten, don’t stop.” 

You were dying to feel him meeting your thrusts, because this wasn’t nearly enough, but you loved his teasing. 

“That’s it,” he said, “that’s my girl. Taking me so well, fuck, you’re perfect.” 

He couldn’t take it anymore, that was obvious as his thrusts started. He took a hold of your hips and held you in place so he could take you at his own pace, and he was everything you could ever need. 

Your love for him was spilling from your lips and he was doing everything he could to keep you saying it, bringing you higher with every passing second. Feeling him between your thighs and inside your walls was intoxicating. It was everything you hoped it would be, simply because it was Keiji. 

“I’m close,” you said as if he needed a warning - he could probably already tell. 

“ _Quiet_ , kitten,” he said to you, bringing your lips up to his for a kiss. “These sounds are for me - don’t want anyone else hearing what’s mine. Be a good girl for me.” 

“I’m _trying_ ,” you replied, and he cooed at your whining. 

“I know,” he mumbled, and just by the sound of his voice you could tell he was liking this. And he was going to make it harder for you when his hand trailed down your body so his fingers could circle your clit. 

He kissed you hard to stop any sound you were about to make and you were grateful for it. 

“I want you to cum for me,” he said, “and I don’t want you to make a sound when you do.” 

“ _Keiji_ -” 

His hips and fingers sped up. “I’m serious. Come on, kitten, be my good girl - make me proud and stay quiet while you’re cumming all over my cock. You can do it, I know you can.” 

Any trust he had in you staying quiet until the end was completely misplaced - you knew that when his hand clamped down over your mouth. You didn’t try to hold in your voice at all, and Keiji was having just as much trouble, burying his face into your neck to muffle his noises the best he could. 

It didn’t matter if anyone else could hear you; to you, nothing else mattered but Keiji. He was the only other person in your world, the only person your body would ever scream so loudly for. As long as it was him bringing you to this euphoria, you didn’t care who else knew about it. 

Let your friends give you hell for it, let Kuroo say _I told you so_ \- you’d deal with the embarrassment in the morning. That moment was worth it. 

The soft kisses he was leaving on your neck in the wake of hitting your peaks helped you float back down easily. It was like being woken up from a dream, one where the only thing you could remember was how pleasant it was. 

“You were _not_ quiet,” Keiji laughed. You felt your cheeks swelling and heating up in embarrassment. 

“I couldn’t help it…” 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “You still made me proud.” 

He lied next to you and pulled you close, and you convinced yourself that you were going to be there in his arms forever. If you were, you’d have no complaints. 

A quiet moment passed, and you couldn’t stand the silence. “How was… that?” 

He pulled back to look at you with wide eyes, as if he didn’t expect you to ask. “What do you mean?” 

“Was it good? Did you like it? Was I -” 

“It was perfect,” he said, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling as if his high hadn’t completely worn off. “It was everything. Don’t get all shy and insecure on me now that you know I love you back.” 

“Shut up,” you said with a laugh. “I’m just making sure.” 

“Do you need me to prove it to you again?” 

“ _Maybe_.”

“I’ll make sure you stay quiet for me this time, then.” 

Whether or not the two of you were successful in your attempts to keep the noise down was up for debate, but by the end of the night, neither of you cared. 

And the next morning, when you forced yourself to leave Keiji and the warmth of the bed, you found Kuroo pacing outside of your door. 

_“Y/N.”_

“Hey.” 

“I’m sorry - I’m _so_ _sorry_ \- what I said last night was way out of line, and I don’t expect you to forgive me for it -”

“It’s fine, Kuroo,” you said, because it was. If you were being honest, after the night you had with Keiji you had completely forgotten about what Kuroo said. 

“It’s not _fine_ ,” he argued. “I shouldn’t have done that - you trusted me not to say anything about your feelings, and then I did. I fucked up - why aren’t you pissed right now?” 

Before you could start to think of a reply, the door behind you opened. Keiji’s bed head popped out. 

“Can you guys be quiet?” 

“Sorry,” Kuroo immediately replied. 

Then, Keiji turned to you. “Can you come back to bed? It’s cold.” 

You nodded, and Keiji went back inside, and the moment you looked at Kuroo’s face, you knew he’d figured things out. 

“Did you guys fuck?!” 

You had no response. Keiji, however, called out a simple, “ _Yeah_ ,” leaving you covering your face in embarrassment. 

“ _Holy_ _shit_. I -” 

You went back into your bedroom before he could even finish his words, slamming the door in his face so he couldn’t finish his boasting. But you heard him say, “You’re welcome!” before finally trodding off, and you shook off your embarrassment as best as you could. 

The breakfast you needed minutes ago was long forgotten as you looked at the view in front of you of the boy who was _yours_. Keiji was waiting for you with sleepy eyes peeking up at you from soft sheets, a grin on his face, and his arms open. 

He didn’t have to say a word - you were in those arms in seconds. Both of you released a sigh of relief; Keiji was warm again, and you were being held by him again. 

“Finally.” 

“I was gone for, like, two minutes, tops.” 

“I don’t care,” he replied. “It was long enough that I got too cold without you here.”

You felt like you should have more to say, but you didn’t. 

You’d spent years hoping for a moment like this. It was as soft and golden and happy as you’d ever dreamed, and moments like those didn’t need words. You knew how Keiji felt, and despite all your attempts at hiding, Keiji knew how you felt, too. 

And in that moment, when the two of you were lying in the afterglow of intimacy from the night before, finally knowing is all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober updates on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	2. day two - sugawara koushi - royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: v quick sex, no build up, dirty talk if you squint, love makin
> 
> other tags: sad circumstantial angst, but a forced happy ending because i’m Me, a very cliche royalty au, heir to the throne suga x royal servant reader, love! lots of love! you love each other!, no i don’t know anything about Royal Families, yes this is mostly story line and hardly smut, lil bit inspired by illicit affairs by taylor swift  
> fem reader 
> 
> word count: 1917

“Can I show you something?” 

Sugawara Koushi was the heir to the throne, soon to be ruler of this land, and he hated his position in the royal family as a King’s son.

He didn’t have the iron fist of his father or the impenetrable heart of his late mother; owning land, money, or goods meant nothing to him; the royal blood in his veins bled the same way as a commoner’s. His life as a royal, while easy, was dark. 

Until he caught a light burning in his bedroom. 

“Of course you can.” 

You were a servant working for his family, so it goes. He caught you in his room, obviously meant to be working, but you were distracted by the book he had on his desk. He let you have it, as long as you promised to come back and let him know what you thought of it. 

You’d been coming back to his room every night since - it’d been six months by now, and all Koushi knew was how infatuated he immediately became with you. 

“Okay. Follow me.” 

You were the first best friend he’d ever had. 

And you followed him with blind trust - he could lead you anywhere in the world, and you would follow. 

The far back doors of the estate were rusted and foreign to you; this area was completely off limits to servant workers, and only those with permission from the King were allowed to know of it. 

“Is this okay?” you asked Koushi, and he waved your worries away. 

He opened the door and pushed you through it. 

You were shocked in awe. 

The afternoon sun seemed to be shining directly onto only you, heating you through. You had to squint just so you could see through its rays. 

“This is the _Prince’s Garden,_ ” Koushi told you. “The only part of the property that’s meant to be mine, before I take the throne. My parents say it’s sacred. The only ones allowed to enter it are me and the gardeners - and you, now.” 

The large expanse of garden was covered in flowers you had never seen before and colors you read about more than you’ve seen in recent years - the bleak village you resided in was void of these purples, pinks, yellows, and oranges. 

You never knew that this kaleidoscope of life was here behind the royal estate, hidden from the village blues and eyes of commoners. 

“Why… are you showing me this?” 

He walked away without an answer, toward a spot of emerald grass toward the back of the flower field, where he had laid out a crimson blanket for the two of you. You followed him. When he sat down, so did you, making yourself comfortable in his arms. 

But he was stiff. 

The looming truth of his circumstance had been showing its head in brave ways the last few days, proving that his fears were real. But here, in this flower garden he shared with only you, he could try to believe the lies he’s fed himself his entire life. 

It wasn’t possible. Not with the castle in his periphery or the memories of days past haunting his mind. 

“I’ve gone to meet a potential marriage candidate,” he admitted. “In the East End City. A duchess.” 

Koushi didn’t know how you would react to this admittance of the truth, but he knew that you weren’t stupid. You knew how things worked. 

You saw it coming, and you were aware that this time spent with him was only borrowed. This prince was never yours, and you could never be his. 

You pulled out of his arms, but he took your hand and held it like he’d never let go. 

“Koushi…” 

“Don’t,” he said. “Stay. Stay with me, please.” 

The warmth of the sun had been taken away as clouds rolled in. And the beauty of the flowers surrounding you had started to fade as you realized why he showed you them today. 

He pulled you closer to him, catching your lips in a kiss that was desperate and honest and final. His lips were trembling but he kissed you deeper anyway. 

Koushi was reminded of when he was introduced to this garden. At eight years old, his mother brought him to this wondrous field of imported flowers and hard work, and told him, “This is yours, my son. Take this as a taste of all the land you will rule one day. And when it is time for you to take a wife, you will bring a princess here and ask for her hand. This garden is yours to share with only her.” 

This place was his. This garden was his. His life was his. And, yet, he was meant to share it only with the one chosen for him. With a princess presented to him in an arrangement based on expanding his father’s kingdom. With a _true queen_. 

He couldn’t believe it. This had always been his life, it had always been the truth, and yet he couldn’t accept it. 

All he knew was that the only person he could ever share himself with was you. The only one whose hand he’d ask for, here in his garden, was you. 

“Marry me,” he said against your lips, taking your hand and holding it against his chest. He was so desperate for this to be real that he was crying for your answer to be yes, for everything to change, for his wasted wishes to come true. 

But you didn’t have an answer. The choice was made for you. All you knew to do was kiss him while you still could, and avoid speaking the truth. 

The only thing either of you could do, just to stay sane, was avoid what was true. Distract yourselves with each other, get lost together for as long as possible, because, “We don’t have much time left. Soon, I’ll…” 

Koushi’s unfinished sentence made your ears ring but you forced yourself to forget what he said. Nothing else mattered but that moment, and right then, you could still pretend you were his. 

“Let’s just make the most of it,” was your response, and both of you knew what that meant. 

He needed to show you how much he loved you one more time. He had to really have you, to take you again, because tomorrow he would no longer be yours. And you needed to forget everything but him.

Your back hit the ground as Koushi climbed on top of you, and it was hard to know that this would be the last time you got this view. 

“This garden could be ours,” he said as if he was making an offer that was viable. “I would give every single flower to you if I could.” 

“I would share them,” you replied. “Everyone should get to see something so beautiful.” 

You were right, Koushi knew that. But the thought of this place being just for the two of you made his heart warm; it made everything feel okay. That’s why he brought you here. 

He took your words as his own, “Let’s make the most of right now, okay?” because he had nothing better to say in a moment like that. 

And that’s what the two of you would do, because that’s what you always did. Making the most of your time because you didn’t have a lot of it, spreading the clock thin - you both thought you had gotten good at it, until now, when your time was really running out. 

“Take me,” you whispered to him, and he would. 

Koushi knows he shouldn’t rush this. He should go slowly, value every second, examine every inch of you and embed each curve and blemish and perfection into memory, but he couldn’t. He wanted to get to the point; to be one with you for the final time. 

But as he worked to get there by undressing and watching you do the same, a realization seemed to hit him all at once, like a sharp gust of wind hitting his face. 

Could he handle a last time? 

Even worse - could he let himself do this with anyone else? 

He wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to find out. 

It didn’t have to matter right now. He didn’t have to care about anything else besides what was happening then. In that moment, you were underneath him, waiting for him, needing him, and you were all his and the most beautiful thing in that garden. 

“I love you,” he reminded you, even though his body was proving it to you; just the sight of you had him on edge, and he needed you now more than ever. Coaxing himself inside of you only amplified that feeling; there was no build up or hesitation, because neither of you needed it. 

Your legs wrapped around his waist and your hips moved against his, and he could feel how desperate you were. You wanted more, you wanted everything he could give you. You begged him to move faster, and he complied. 

“Look at you,” he said, watching in awe as you took his length. He was slapping into you desperately, and you were loving it. “Feels like I was made for you, you feel so good. You take me so well, I love you so much, _fuck_.” 

You wanted to respond, you had more to say, but you were lost in the way he was making you feel, watching his every move and reacting to his every touch. It was rough and loving at the same time; it was enough to make you forget, and that’s all that mattered to you. 

Right now, he was yours - he couldn’t be anyone else’s. 

He asked himself if it was too soon to finish, and decided it didn’t matter - your body was bringing him there with no choice of his own. And he had to bring a hand down to circle your clit as fast as he was fucking you so that he’d get you there first, just to be sure he wasn’t the only one getting the most out of this. 

Your moans proved to him that you were getting exactly what you needed. He came right after you did, kissing you through it and fucking you even after he was finished just to convince himself it was lasting longer. 

He was breathless and tired and sad; he refused to pull out of you even when it started getting uncomfortable. He wanted to be connected with you for as long as possible - forever, if he had things his way. 

“I’m only yours,” he said to you. He meant it. “Always yours.” 

You were going to reply, but the ring of the evening calling bell interrupted anything you had to say. 

That bell marked the end of your time with Koushi. 

-

Weeks later, news of the King’s sudden passing haunted the kingdom. Its people were stuck in mourning, lost until the young Prince would take the throne. 

Soon, rumors of a queenless heir rang throughout the village. 

Koushi took the throne. The duchess he had mentioned to you before, however, didn’t. 

Days later, you were terminated from the poor paying job as a royal servant. 

The next day, a bouquet of flowers was left on your doorstep. When you found them, you knew there was only one person they could be from, and it could only mean one thing. 

Koushi was yours; only, always yours, and soon, he would make it true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober updates on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	3. day three - kuroo tetsurou - aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: the accidental consumption of an aphrodisiac, kuroo with an undying need for U, multiple orgasms, dirty talk, unprotected sex, begging
> 
> other tags: scientist! kuroo!, me not knowing shit about science or working in a science lab or aphrodisiacs, me not knowing shit about anything, this isn’t realistic at all just look over it, can aphrodisiacs be inhaled? who knows, established relationship, cursing   
> gender neutral reader
> 
> word count: 2050

Kuroo made a mistake. 

He was careful, like he always is. He strictly follows the rules of his workspace because he knows it’s otherwise unsafe; working in a science lab can be _dangerous_. 

He was only preparing a sample, something he’s done dozens of times. They had just started a new project on chemical aphrodisiac studies, something he wasn’t excited about, but it didn’t matter to him - he was just doing his job, even if he does think this experiment will be a bust. And maybe he shouldn’t have been holding the bottle this aphrodisiac was stored in and just left it to sit on the counter to avoid a mishap - then again, maybe it shouldn’t have been stored in a glass bottle in the first place.

So, really, it’s not his fault.

The phone across the room rang out of nowhere, and for some reason, it terrified him. He was jump scared by a _telephone ringing_ , and the glass slipped out of his hand and onto the pristine counter top, shattering across the surface which was immediately covered in the crimson liquid. 

The first thing Kuroo noticed was how sweet the substance smelled. He remembers one of his lab partners telling him, at the beginning of this study, about the claims of this fluid; apparently the pheromones inside are strong enough to send anyone into a sexual hunger like no other. Just one smell is enough to do the trick. That was the point of this study, to determine if it was true and if so, how true, but Kuroo wasn’t supposed to be the test subject. 

It didn’t really matter, though. He laughed it off. 

_Aphrodisiac studies_ are all bullshit, anyway, and have always been a waste of time and money. 

He left the room to tell his coworkers of the accident and to ensure the proper way to clean up his mess. But he didn’t think he’d be sent home _immediately_. 

The wide eyes of his peers made him laugh - it’s not like he started a fire or ingested a poisonous substance. He only got one good whiff of the stuff, so he really didn’t think it was a big deal. But, to them, it was a huge deal, so he made his way home knowing that nothing would happen. 

Aphrodisiacs are bullshit. 

On his drive home, he decided he’d give you a call and tell you all about it - he needed someone to laugh at this situation with him. 

Sure enough, you did. “Of course you’re the one who inhales the _powerful aphrodisiac_ before the experiment even gets started.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I can be clumsy, I get it. Just be ready for me to be _ferociously_ horny when I get home, babe.” 

“Oh, I’ll be ready,” you laughed. “I’ll be here in my bathrobe with a face mask on - you won’t be able to resist me.” 

“Come on, you already know I think you’re sexy at all times of the day. Even first thing in the morning - hold on, it’s three pm and you’re already getting ready for bed?” 

“It’s already been a long day!” you argued. “We can have a spa day when you get home.” 

“That sounds nice - I’m down.” 

The conversation took his mind off of his earlier mistake, and when he got home, he had completely forgotten about it. He had his spa day, the two of you had dinner, you fell asleep on his shoulder while watching a movie on the couch - it was a typical day, save for his early arrival home. 

Nothing had changed, and Tetsurou noticed no side effects. 

Until he woke up in the middle of the night. 

There was this pressure in his head, a throbbing that wouldn’t go away. His heart was pounding and it was all he could hear. His arms felt tense, his entire body felt stiff, he was drenched in sweat. 

And he was holding onto you tight - he must have pulled you against him in his sleep and locked his arms around you. He’s definitely never been one to cling to you while he sleeps, so it felt a little too close for comfort.

Then, suddenly, he felt like he had run into a brick wall. His blood was rushing, he felt dizzy for seemingly no reason, and that’s when it all started. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed, pulling away from you and rolling onto his back. He didn’t feel good, and not touching you made him feel weak. “Oh, fuck.” 

That’s when he remembered what happened today at work. 

But there was no way that was the reason for this - _aphrodisiacs are bullshit_ \- this couldn’t be caused by inhaling that fake love drug. 

He needed to calm down, to get out of his head. It was all a placebo effect, and if he can just calm down, he can go back to sleep and he’ll wake up fine. 

“Tetsu?” 

The sound of your voice made him jump, and the look of your cute tired face made everything worse. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” he replied, already feeling guilty at the sound of your worried tone. “It’s nothing, babe, go back to sleep.” 

You were already sitting up, though, and you had already turned the bedside lamp on. 

“Are you alright?” And your hand was on his cheek before he could see it coming, before he could tell you not to worry. “You’re burning.” 

“I feel like I am,” he said. Everything was hot and amplified and overwhelming, and the only thing that seemed to help was your touch - but at the same time, it was making it worse. “ _Fuck_.” 

“I’m going to go get you some water,” you said, but before your feet could hit the floor Tetsurou was pulling you back into bed. 

“No, don’t - don’t leave.” It was like something was taking over him. He didn’t feel like himself, but he didn’t care. The thought of you going anywhere else was something he just couldn’t handle - even if it was in the next room, it was still too far away. “ _Come here._ ” 

He pulled you closer and closer until your lips were on his, and just one kiss made him feel like he needed to completely devour you. 

That was it. That’s what was wrong with him. He needed you - that was the problem. 

“I need you,” he moaned, rolling on top of you. “Let me have you.” 

“Tetsu, it’s the middle of the night.” 

“Please,” he begged, whining into your neck. He didn’t realize how hard he was until he started grinding against your hip, and what was usually pleasurable friction was now nothing but painful teasing. “Fuck, it hurts, kitten. Please, I need you - make it stop, make me feel better.” 

You’d never seen him like this. You’d never heard him whining or begging for you - you couldn’t deny how much it turned you on, even if it was the middle of the night. 

“Do you still think aphrodisiacs are bullshit?” you asked him with a laugh, but it was like he couldn’t even hear you. He didn’t reply, didn’t laugh, didn’t stop moving his hips. All he could do was beg for you, and it made it obvious that you were going to have to take the reigns. 

“Okay, Tetsurou,” you breathed, pushing him off of you so you could look at him. “Let’s get your shirt off, baby.” 

You pulled his shirt off as he tugged his underwear down, all while his begging continued. 

His entire body felt hot. You were sure he was running a fever and that this isn’t what he needed to be doing - he would probably benefit more from a cold shower - but you knew he wouldn’t listen to you if you told him that. 

“Tetsu, are you sure you don’t need some water?” 

“No,” he insisted. “I just need to fuck you. Need to be inside of you, need to cum in you - _please, baby._ You’re all I can think about - I just want you.” 

If he says you’re the only thing he needs, then what else can you do but give yourself to him? You’re the only one who can help him through this, so you have to give him what he needs. 

“Okay,” you replied, “fuck me, Tetsurou.” 

That’s all he needed to hear - he felt like he was waiting years to hear that consent, and now that he knew you wanted him too, he had no patience left. 

He pulled your underwear off and you’re sure you heard it ripping, but you didn’t even care. Neither did he. He couldn’t wait, if he waited even a second longer he would _scream_ , but the moment he finally sunk into you he felt like doing just that. 

“ _Oh, holy fuck, that’s tight,_ ” he moaned; he was completely lost in you. 

He was already close. He had been teetering the edge from the moment he woke up, he just didn’t realize it until there was something to push him over. It’s like he was just about to cum, after hours of being brought to the brink, but had no way of getting that release. 

His hips moved as if he had no way of controlling them. It was hard, fast, and rough, and you found yourself loving it. You were basking in his unharbored need for you, needing him just as much, wanting him to go even further. 

Tetsurou didn’t even last a minute, but it didn’t matter - he fucked you through it and didn’t stop. He hardly even felt it. Cumming didn’t take his pain or need for you away, it only amplified it. 

But for the first time that night, it actually felt like he was _there_. He could control his movements; he could open his eyes and see what he was doing; he could take a deep breath without feeling his head spin. 

His hips slowed down so he could wrap his arm underneath your leg, pulling your body into a new position that helped you feel as good as he did. 

“ _Fuck_ , kitten,” he cursed, watching as his cock dipped in and out of you. “You’re all I need - you’re so good, too good. Taking my cock so well, being so good for me. No one else can make me feel like this - _only you._ ” 

_“Tetsurou, fuck!”_

“That’s it,” he said with a wide smirk, “scream for me, kitten. I want everyone to know who’s fucking you so well - come on, do it, scream my name.” 

With how good he was making you feel it was impossible not to reward him with what he wanted, and you were so close to finishing that you didn’t care about any embarrassment moaning so loud would lead to. 

The louder you were, the faster he pounded into you. Little time passed before you were milking his cock for everything he had, cumming so hard on him that he had no control over his own orgasm. 

And it was everything he needed. He was seeing stars, floating through space, completely weightless, all because of _you_ ; you were everything he needed. He’d never felt so much relief. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, _“holy shit._ ” 

You were catching your breath, while Kuroo felt like he was breathing for the first time in his life. Now, the only thing he needed was air in his lungs; he was exhausted and sensitive and, finally, back on earth. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I am now. Holy shit. Are _you_ okay?” 

You laughed, “Yeah, babe,” but he looked over your body just to be sure. 

“What time even is it?” he asked. You shrugged. “I don’t know what came over me - I’ve never needed to fuck you that badly.” 

“I liked it,” you told him. “Your begging was hot. You should bring some of that chemical aphrodisiac bullshit home, babe.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” he scoffed as he was cleaning both of you up. “That is not the cause of this.” 

“You just can’t stand to be wrong, can you?” 

“I’m not wrong!” he insisted, but Kuroo knew he was lying through his teeth. 

Aphrodisiacs are, in fact, _not bullshit_ , but he’d never admit it - not even for the sake of science. 

But, maybe, the two of you would have to do some more experimenting of your own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober updates on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	4. day four - matsukawa issei - in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: unprotected sex, sex in a public bathroom, showing ownership, dirty talk, Big Dick Issei, mattsun calling u bunny
> 
> other tags: jealousy, perhaps childish jealousy, some anger, lil tiny baby fight, mentions of alcohol, bar setting, established relationship  
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 1453

How long could you sit and watch your boyfriend chatting up another girl before you went crazy? 

With every passing moment it seemed like Matsukawa was testing your limit of how much you could take - _was he doing this on purpose?_

You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of watching your anger grow, so you let your friends know, “I’m going to the bathroom,” and left before he could catch your gaze again. 

He was watching you, though, so he made his leave and followed you across the bar to the bathroom. 

You closed the door and locked it - he knocked anyway. 

“Y/N?” 

“What?” 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“What do you _think_?” 

“Hm.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Can I come in?” 

You ripped the door open, and were met with a condescending smirk. 

“So you weren’t doing what I thought you were doing.” 

You tried shutting the door in his face, yet he stopped it with his foot and walked right in. 

“What’s up?” he asked after shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“What do you want, Issei?” 

He clicked his tongue at you, being sarcastic as ever. “Sweetheart…” 

“Don’t _sweetheart_ me. I’m sure your friend is out there missing all of the attention you were giving her - better not keep her waiting.” 

“God, you’re so easy to read. I knew it from the moment I sat down next to her.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“She’s just an old friend.” 

“I don’t care.” 

He had the nerve to laugh at you, he didn’t even try to hide his snickering. “God, you’re hot when you’re mad.” 

“ _Fuck off,_ Matsukawa.” 

You were pretending to fix your hair in the mirror to distract yourself from your anger as he walked closer to you; you saw him standing right behind you in the reflection when he took your arm and turned you around. 

“So you’re jealous, huh?” You didn’t reply - you didn’t even look up at him. “Sweetheart - who’s my girl?” 

He held your chin to tilt your face toward him and you knocked his hand away. He ignored it and took your face in his hand again, forcing you to look at him. 

“Tell me. Who’s my girl?” 

Spoken with a locked jaw, you answered him. “I am.” 

“And who do _I_ belong to?” His lips were on your neck before you could even push him away - his words were hitting your core. “Say it, bunny.” 

“Me.” Your bold voice seemed to reverberate through the bathroom, unfortunately trapped inside the tiled walls and drowned out by the bar’s music. And still, you spoke as if the girl vying for your boyfriend’s attention could hear you. “You belong to me.” 

“That’s right,” he mumbled, his face tucked into your neck, feeling absolutely intoxicated by your perfume. “I’m all yours, so what are you getting all riled up for, bunny? What are you getting me all riled up for?” 

You ignored his advances as much as you could, because you were still angry at him. “She was flirting with you and you were letting her - knowing I was watching it. While you’re supposed to be on a date with me.” 

“Was she?” He seemed to ask the question genuinely. “Hm, I’m sorry, bunny, you know I’m bad at picking up on those things… It won’t happen again.” 

You could only roll your eyes and scoff at him, “ _Whatever_ ,” because you didn’t care for any excuse he had. 

“Baby, you have no reason to be so upset. You’re the only one for me - I didn’t even look twice at her. You think she has anything you have? You think she could give me _anything_ you can’t?” 

“No.” 

“Exactly - you give me everything I need. My good girl - you’re perfect for me. Do I need to prove it to you?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer to lift you up onto the counter behind you and then make himself comfortable between your legs. “Do I need to prove it right here, in the bar bathroom, that you’re the only one good enough for me?” 

“I don’t know, Issei, do you?” 

“Yeah, I do - _god_ , you’re _so fucking hot_ when you’re mad,” he said, pulling your hips flush against his, thrusting against you to find any friction to help the stiffening in his pants. “Feel that? Feel how hard I am for you, pretty girl? Help me out, bunny, pull this dress up.” 

“You do it,” you demanded, making sure he saw your eye roll. “You don’t even deserve it. I should make you beg for it and then leave you here to take care of yourself.” 

“You wouldn’t,” he said, fumbling to get his belt undone and his pants unzipped. 

“Don’t test me, Matsukawa,” you said, letting him pull your dress up and your underwear aside. “Hurry up. Show me who your girl is.” 

Now that both of you were exposed, he was able to slide his cock into you with no hesitation, and he moaned loud in relief. “You’re my girl,” he told you, watching as you took his entire length with no resistance. “Look at you, taking my big cock so well. Fuck, _look at you.”_

“Yeah,” you replied, “don’t take your eyes off of it.” 

“You feel so damn good,” he told you as he took hold of your hips, trying to find the best angle. “So silly getting all jealous like this - you know I’m your boy, you know you’re the only one who makes me feel like this.” 

He pulled you so you were sitting on the edge of the sink - you were barely hanging on, but that was the angle you needed to feel him exactly where you wanted. 

“That’s my girl,” he cooed with a grin. “Feel good?” 

“ _No_. Not at all - _fuck_.” 

“Oh, but that face you’re making says otherwise,” he teased. “Why are you letting me fuck you in this bathroom if this isn’t exactly what you need? Why’re you about to cum if it doesn’t feel good?” 

“I’m not,” you argued, refusing to fuel Issei’s ego any more than you already have. 

“It’s okay, bunny, you can cum for me - I’m not far behind.” 

You didn’t want to do as he told, but your body wasn’t giving you a choice. Issei knew what he was doing with you, he knew how to fuck you right. He was well practiced - no part of you was able to hide from him. If he wanted you to cum, he would _make_ you - holding back was no option. 

He pulled both of your legs up until they were bent, your feet resting on the counter top and your knees in the air. You threw your head back because now you felt him even deeper, fucking in and out of your core at a languid pace, and all you could think about was the tingling of your toes and the sparks in your abdomen. 

And Issei gave a confident laugh, “Oh, that’s it, bunny, that’s it - cum on this big cock, baby, show me who this cock belongs to - that’s it, just like that, don’t stop - _fuck_ , don’t stop.” 

His nails dug into your thigh and his thrusts became strong and purposeful as he came with you, hard and strong. He fell against you and let his head rest on his shoulder as he rocked into you, riding out his high and savoring every second of your walls milking him for everything he was worth. 

You took the chance to latch your mouth onto his neck; you weren’t planning on sucking and biting a bruise into his skin, but you couldn’t stop yourself from doing it. You didn’t let go until he was pulling out of you, and you sat back and admired your work. 

“Shit, bunny, you didn’t have to _mark_ _me_.” 

The dark bruise would let every girl eyeing up your boyfriend know that he was already taken - it was definitely necessary, according to you. 

You slid off of the sink and pulled yourself back together, letting Issei put your dress back into place. 

“You feel better?” he asked, grabbing your face just to smush his lips against yours. 

“Yeah,” you mumbled, and he chuckled at you. 

“Good,” he replied. “Now that you’ve been _reassured_ , I think I need a drink.” 

“I’m sure your _old_ _friend_ would buy you one,” you replied, leading the way out of the bathroom. “Get some free drinks out of her, at least.” 

“Hey, I’ve already gotten what I wanted - besides, I _am_ on a date with you.” 

“I _knew_ you were doing it on purpose!” 

He laughed at you, but you only gave him a smirk. 

“Next time, I’m leaving you to jack off in the bathroom by yourself, you jerk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober updates on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	5. day five - iwaizumi hajime - role reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: the reversal of roles, begging, riding, stress relieving sex, dirty talk  
> other tags: established relationship, Working Man Iwa, Tired Iwa, fluff   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 1952

There weren’t many days when Hajime came home and immediately went to bed. And there weren’t many days that he got home from work until after ten pm. And there _definitely_ weren’t many days that he turned down your offer of being his stress reliever. 

Today was one of those days. 

You had gone straight to bed with him and made yourself comfortable on top of him. It was easy for you to get him riled up with a few kisses to his neck and rocks of your hips, but by now he’d have you underneath him. 

You knew he’d had a long day. So, you asked him, “Do you need to relieve some frustration, Iwa?” and he knew what you meant. It was a nice thought, but… 

“I’m tired, babe,” Hajime told you, looking up at you with remnants of a flirtatious grin. 

“Too tired for me?” you asked, and he was completely enamoured by the show you were putting on for him. 

His eyes wandered lower to your hips which had just started their dance against his own, and even though he could hardly keep his eyes open to watch, he wouldn’t let himself look away. 

Whispers of a moan, then, “You tell me,” as his hips jerked up once solely so you could feel the problem you caused. Just the sight of you straddling him was enough to convince Hajime that he was fine losing half an hour of sleep tonight. 

“You don’t seem very tired,” you told him. 

He sighed. “I’m honestly exhausted, baby,” and your pout was too cute for him to handle. 

“Then let me take care of you tonight,” you said. “Can I?” 

“I’d love that,” he replied. “You always know what I need.” 

“I should pay you back for how well you take care of me,” you said. “What do you want?” 

Dozens of ideas ran through Hajime’s head. He’d love to have a night full of teasing you, controlling you, loving you; of telling you what to do and making sure you’d regret disobeying; of putting all of his energy into showing you _exactly_ who owns you. 

But the view from where he lied was much too pretty to stop looking at, and the throbbing in his shorts did nothing to take his mind of the aching he felt everywhere else. He wasn’t sure he even had the energy to sit up straight, let alone enough to put into dominating you tonight. 

So he’d be honest with himself and with you. “Just want you to ride me tonight, baby.” 

“That’s it?” you cooed. “Don’t want me to suck you off first, at least?” 

“ _No_ ,” he said as he pulled you up to stand on your knees, giving him enough room to lift his hips up and tug his underwear down. “I don’t need your mouth - just need your cunt. Come on, baby, ride me.” 

“But Hajime,” you said with a whine, “I want to have more fun than just riding you.” 

“I don’t care,” he said. “I’ve had a long day - I want to get to the point. Come on, get these off.” 

“It’s not going to be that easy.” 

_“Y/N.”_

“Hajime.” 

“This isn’t funny.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

You offered a good point; honestly, he didn’t feel like doing anything. All he wanted was to be taken care of, because that’s exactly what his busy day called for, so tonight there would be no repercussions for you. He couldn’t just flip you over and punish you - as much as he’d like to, he was so tired that he couldn’t even hold himself up. 

So, really, there was nothing he could do about this. He just had to lie there and wait for you to take pity on him. 

“I don’t know,” he replied with a sigh, and you smirked down at him. 

“Beg for it.” 

_“What?”_

Your hips came down, connecting with his. “You heard me. _Beg_. I have to beg you for everything, so it’s your turn now. Beg me to ride you, Hajime.” 

“I’m not going to _beg_ ,” he said, but then you started rocking your hips, and the feeling was just enough to convince him. “ _Fuck_ \- please, baby.” 

“That’s not good enough,” you whispered, and Hajime had never felt so frustrated in his life. 

And you weren’t done teasing him yet, that was obvious when you started giving him the slowest strokes possible; it was almost _painful_. 

“ _Goddammit_.” He swallowed his pride and he buried his dominance, because for once, that was the only way of getting what he wanted. 

You watched with bated breath, knowing at any second you could be flipped onto your back and thrown into the position you were always in - submitting to him, letting him take control, and begging him to show at least a little bit of mercy in his punishment for you. 

You knew you were walking on thin ice, and you loved it. The risk of pushing Hajime’s buttons was one you were willing to take. 

He looked up at you with stone eyes, and what you were expecting to happen didn’t. 

“Please,” he said, and although it was quiet, your entire body heard him. “Please, baby, just give me what I need. I need _you_ \- I need your tight cunt more than _anything_ , princess, so please - _please just fuck me_. I’m begging you to fuck me.” 

You had to take a second to make sure you heard him correctly, because you never expected to hear those words fall from Hajime’s lips. 

And you liked it. 

“You need me that bad?” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” he replied, watching with wide eyes as you tugged your underwear off. He tried pulling your shirt up to get a glimpse at what it was hiding, but you swatted his hands away. 

“You’re just so cute begging for me to fuck you, Hajime. You must’ve had such a long day, so I’ll give you what you want.” 

You just had to give in to him - you didn’t want to drag this out too much. After all, he did deserve to be taken care of. He always works so hard for you, so you wanted to work just as hard for him. 

You didn’t make him wait any longer; when your hips came back down to connect with his again, he’d gotten exactly what he needed. 

_“Fucking hell_ ,” he hissed, throwing his head back in attempt to keep his moans in. “Move, baby, _fuck_.” 

“Give me a second,” you told him, trying your best to adjust to his size. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” you replied, brushing his concern off with a light laugh. 

“Come here,” he said as he pulled your hips forward, forcing you into a better position. You felt him even deeper now that you were at a different angle; the discomfort you felt before disappeared. “ _That’s it_ \- feels so fucking good like this, princess, you feel how deep I’m inside you, baby? Move, please fucking move - _oh, fuck._ ” 

You swirled your hips once and that’s all it took for both of you to get completely lost. All of your movements felt like pure instinct, and there was nothing you wouldn’t do to bring the man under you to cloud nine. 

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he told you, grabbing the hem of your shirt and holding it out of the way so he could watch as his cock disappeared inside of you with every one of your thrusts. “ _Too fucking good._ ” 

You slowed down, just enough to give him the show you knew he wanted; enough so he could feel every inch of his cock being enveloped by you. “You think so?” 

“Yeah,” and he couldn’t catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. “Keep doing that - _fuck_ \- just like that, princess.”

It was like all of his stress from the day was melting away; he was having the time of his life and he didn’t even have to lift a finger for it. Hajime always had a suspicion that you were too good for him - now, he knew it was a fact. 

He was edging closer to his peak, and you knew it. And every time Hajime had ripped an orgasm away from you seemed to play in your mind like a picture show; that feeling was _hell_. You didn’t want to put him through that, did you? 

“ _What the fuck_ \- why did you _stop_?” 

You actually laughed at him, and Hajime was so mad that he almost pushed you off of him just so he could finish himself off. 

“ _Poor thing,_ ” you cooed, and your pretend sympathy had him seeing red. But you were already starting to move again, albeit slow, and it calmed him down enough. 

You leaned down and kissed him, which he hardly reciprocated, before amping it up again. 

“Touch me,” you said, and he didn’t hesitate at all to listen to your command. You weren’t sure what felt better: having him do as you told him, or his thumb swirling your clit at such a fast pace. 

Either way, it was exactly what you needed to keep you chasing your own pleasure and leaving Hajime’s behind; you didn’t have the same willpower as him to keep this game going all night, and you knew what it was like to be on the other side of this imbalance. 

So if he came with you, you’d have no complaints. You’d let him have it. 

And there was no way he couldn’t; the way you were fucking him, calling his name as what felt like your entire body squeezed him tight, he had no way of holding it back. The only thing he could do was lie there and let you take him wherever you wanted to go, and he was sure that he came harder than he ever has. 

When you collapsed on his chest, he knew you’d worked too hard for him. He didn’t even know how you went as long as you did - he was honestly impressed. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah,” you said, a mumbled response that wasn’t too convincing. “My legs hurt like hell.” 

“Here, baby, get up.” He pulled you off of him and slid you onto the bed, then sat up just enough so his lips could reach your forehead. “Need some water?” 

“No, it’s fine, I can get it,” but Hajime was getting up anyway. 

“I’ll get you a warm towel - take your shirt off, that one’s all sweaty, I’ll bring you one of mine to sleep in.” 

You tried sitting up, tried arguing with him to let you do it, tried convincing him that he didn’t have to do this for you after the bad day he had. But he didn’t listen, he didn’t care. 

Because what you’d done for him was enough, and he wasn’t going to just roll over and sleep while you cleaned yourself up. He wouldn’t let you think, even for a second, that he didn’t care about taking care of you - even on his bad days; even on the days when you have to take care of him. 

“It’s alright,” he told you, pulling your shirt off of you because you weren’t removing it fast enough. He pressed another kiss to your forehead and ran a hand through your messy hair. “I’ve got it.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to tonight, Iwa.” 

He knew that - and even though he didn’t have to, he wanted to. He wanted to take care of you, because you took care of him. And even though he wished he didn’t have to remind you, he knew that he’d do it for as long as he had to. 

“I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober updates on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	6. day six - bokuto koutarou - impregnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: impregnation/breeding kink, dirty talk, showing ownership, unprotected sex, creampie, slight cockwarming   
> other tags: married au, pro volleyball player bokuto, starting a family, trying to get pregnant, mentions of frustration 
> 
> definition of impregnation/breeding kink: “An impregnation kink is marked by intense arousal from the possibility of impregnating one’s partner or becoming pregnant via the act of unprotected vaginal intercourse.”
> 
> word count: 1781

There was _nothing_ like a win. 

Sure, a good game is good no matter the outcome. But Bokuto doesn’t just play for the sake of the game. 

He plays to win. To hear the crowd cheer when he scores the point that makes the game his - to feel that rush of knowing he’s the best. To fight, and fight, and fight, and walk off the court as the victor. 

And when it’s all over and you run into his arms, a proud grin on your face as he scoops you up and twirls you around and basks in his own glory, well - that’s exactly what winning is to Bokuto. 

You gave him a big kiss, and he laughed into it. “Did I make you proud?” he asked against your lips. 

“ _So proud._ ” 

He squeezed you tight, knowing he had to put you down; he had meetings and press and interviews to do, and he had no idea how he’d get through it all without you in his arms. 

“We’re celebrating tonight,” he said, and you knew what he meant. “Tonight’s _our_ night.” 

He didn’t get to see you again until he finally made it back to the hotel, a good two hours after the game was over. And he scooped you right back up into his arms; he was still buzzing from the big win. 

You could tell, you could see it. His smile was big and bright and permanent, he was kicking his feet against the floor like he does before a game. 

That’s exactly what he saw this as, and he was ready for another win tonight as he put you down on the bed.

“Tonight’s _the_ night, my girl. I can feel it.” 

“Can you?” you taunted, watching as his restless hands lifted your shirt. 

“You can’t?” 

“I’m just saying,” you had to pause as he pulled the shirt off of you, “you’ve said that before, Kou.” 

“No, I mean it this time. There’s magic in the air, babe.” 

You hummed. “Magic, huh?” 

“ _Magic_ , baby,” he laughed. “Come on. We’re in the nicest hotel in the city - I’m on a winning streak. Tonight’s our night, pretty girl.” 

You chuckled, “You said the same thing on our honeymoon,” and you thought about it for a second, knowing that the odds are tonight wouldn’t be the night, not in the way the two of you hoped. “It can’t hurt to try,” you replied as excitement and fear and nervousness all mingled in the pit of your stomach. 

Koutarou pouted, the volume of his voice dropped. “I know we’ve been trying for a while… You still want to try, don’t you?” 

You didn’t even have to think about your answer. “Of course.”

“Then let’s try. What’s stopping us?” 

You looked for an answer to that question as Koutarou kissed your neck, unbuttoned your pants, and got himself comfortable on top of you. 

Nothing was stopping you, but every time you thought about doing this - trying _again_ to get to start your family with him - you saw nothing but a roadblock. It’d been a year since the first time Bokuto brought up having kids. A year without birth control, a year of negative tests, a long year of trying and failing. And you thought it was supposed to be easy. The two of you have all the parts, yet they didn’t seem to work. It was like something was missing. 

And if you can’t even do a good job at getting pregnant, how could you ever expect to be able to raise a child? 

“ _Hey_ , baby girl. Get out of your head - I can’t make magic by myself, can I?” 

You laughed, “You’re going to do most of the work anyway,” making him laugh with you. 

“Are you forgetting my job is the easy one? Fucking a baby into you isn’t the hard part.” 

“Seems like it,” you grumbled. “If we would have gotten pregnant the first time -” 

“We wouldn’t be here right now,” he argued. “We wouldn’t be making magic tonight. What do we always say, baby?” 

“It’ll happen when it’s meant to happen,” you said, sighing through the overused line. 

“That’s it.” He tilted your chin to make you look up at him, and the sunshine beaming from his smiling face easily lifted your spirits. “When it’s meant to be. We’re doing everything we can - patience, babe. You need _patience_.” 

“No, I don’t. _You_ need to _hurry up_.” 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” He was laughing as he stripped himself down to his underwear, and you watched with as much patience as you can muster. 

“Now take my clothes off,” you said, and he scoffed at you. 

“I really am doing all the work, huh?” Even though he was laughing he complied, because he saw this task as something he was privileged to do. He’s constantly blown away that he gets to do this with you, that you chose him to be your partner for life, that you loved him even half as much as he loved you. And, in all reality, he’d do anything you asked him to do, no matter the task, and he’d do it as if it was as easy as taking off your clothes. Anything is worth it if it’s for you. 

“Would you rather I strip myself?” 

“No,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to your chest. “You always take too long, anyway.” 

“You’re taking too long,” you said in a whisper. “Just hurry up, Koutarou.” 

“I’m hurrying.” He finally tugged your underwear down, leaving you completely bare. “I’ve been wanting you so bad all night - I get so hard just looking at you, baby.” 

His fingers met with your entrance and two of them slid into you, pumping against your walls in a way that was so good yet not good enough. But you knew you’d get your fill soon. 

“Gotta get you ready to take all of me, baby, gotta get you ready to be filled up.” 

“I want it so bad, Kou,” you whined, thrusting against his hand as if it would help at all - it didn’t, it only made your need for him grow. 

“I know you do, my girl,” he said with a grin. “You want it now, babe? You want me to fuck my baby into you now?” 

“Please - _fuck me, please_.” 

Koutarou could watch your desperate hip thrusts all night, he could listen to you begging for him forever, but he needed you too much to hold back any longer. 

So he didn’t hold back, and before he could even kick his boxers all the way off he was inside you and moaning loud at the feeling. 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” he cursed, giving himself a second to catch his breath and you time to adjust. “Been needing your tight cunt _all day._ ” 

All you could do was lie back and let your husband take you however he wanted to; by now Koutarou was lost in you, lost in his own world where the only thing that mattered was both of your pleasure. 

“Gonna fill you nice and full, my girl,” he told you, meaning every word. “As much as it takes ‘til you’ve got my baby in you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

_“Yes -”_

“ _Tell me_. Tell me that’s what you want - tell me you want me to fuck you ‘til you’re full. _Say it_.” 

It was hard to get any words out - all you could think about was the possibility of Koutarou’s words coming true, and it was sending you and your entire body to the edge. 

“Just fuck me,” you managed to choke out, “fuck your baby into me, Koutarou - _oh, fuck_.” 

“Cum with me,” he begged. “Come on, make me cum, milk my cock, _take it._ ” 

You were seeing stars and you weren’t even cumming yet - Koutarou was hardly even giving you his best yet. 

He pulled both of your legs up and underneath him, bending them into your chest, basically folding you in half, and it was like he was reaching places inside you that you didn’t even know existed. He was pumping into you fast and hard, strong and deep - all with a proud smile on his face as he listened to your cries for him. 

“Gonna make you all mine,” he said proudly. “Gonna mark you as _mine_ , make sure everyone knows it. I’m _so fucking close_ , baby girl - I’m going to give you exactly what you want, baby.” 

You didn’t even hear him - your orgasm hit you suddenly, and it was like you were underwater. The only thing you could think about was the euphoria he was giving you; the only thing you could feel was Koutarou pounding his own pleasure into you. 

In a few seconds, your head was finally above the surface, and everything had slowed down save for your beating heart and Koutarou’s fleeting breath. 

You straightened your legs out, and he let himself fall down, making himself comfortable on top of you. He tucked his face into your neck, whining against your skin at the feeling of still being inside you. 

“Why are you _squeezing_ me so much - _fuck_ \- stop it!” 

You laughed, “I can’t help it! Pull out if you don’t like it!” 

“No,” he said, “it feels good,” and it left both of you giggling. “I don’t want any of my cum going to waste, babe - just making sure you’re _really_ filled up.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Kou,” you said, but he wasn’t hearing it. 

“You feel it?” His hands roamed your body as his hips started rocking again. “That magic in the air. It’s inside you - I just know it.” 

“I feel it,” you told him, trying your best to believe it. 

“We’ll keep trying,” he said, kissing you as he finally pulled out of you, “keep making our magic til it works. We’ll have our little family in no time, I know it.” 

“Do you really think so?” 

“Don’t you believe in me?” 

The puppy-like look he was giving you would make you believe anything he was saying, and you just couldn’t take your eyes off of his. 

“I play to win,” he reminded you, and even though he was serious you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing. 

But you believed him, because you could feel it, too. It was like all the stars were aligned in your favor; every moment you ever shared with this man had culminated to now. You had to wait for a reason, you knew that now more than ever. 

And if you had to wait even longer, you would try not to mind - it would only give the two of you more time to try again, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober posts on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	7. day seven - suna rintarou - bored and ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning including: “bored and ignored” kink, oral sex (suna receiving), dirty talk, bj while hes on the phone for like 5 seconds, ends with implications for more  
> other tags: established relationship, mentions of insecurity sprinkled in the middle, suna being too good at the whole acting bored and ignoring u thing  
> gender neutral reader
> 
> word count: 1483

Your current circumstance was simple: you were bored. 

Lying next to you was your solution for that: your boyfriend. 

“Rin.” 

He didn’t reply. 

“Rintarou. _Suna_.” 

“What?” 

You threw your leg over his. “I’m bored.” 

“So?” 

He was invested in his phone; you didn’t care. 

“So entertain me. It’s your _job_ to entertain me.” 

“I don’t have a job.” 

“Yes you do,” you laughed. “ _Come on._ ” 

“What do you want to do?” he asked with a sigh, not even looking up from his screen. 

You shrugged. “I don’t know. We could have sex.” 

He didn’t even move, and that’s when you groaned loud, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. 

“This is the part where you pounce on me and rip my clothes off - I’m _waiting._ ” 

He snorted, “I’m comfortable laying here - I don’t care what you do, but I’m not moving.” 

“You don’t care what I do, huh?” you mumbled as you rolled on top of him, moving to lay between his thighs with your chin rested on his chest. “Are you giving me permission to rip _your_ clothes off and use your body for my entertainment?” 

“Go for it,” he said, sounding totally uninterested. But you saw the smirk he sent you before he hid his face behind his phone. 

You decided to take him up on his offer. You pulled the string of his sweatpants with your teeth, giving him a show that he wasn’t even watching. 

“Rin,” you said, “can I suck your dick?” 

“Yep.” 

You had to hold in your laugh as you tugged his pants down, because his disinterest had only become comical. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” and he brought a hand down to your hair, as if he was trying to show you that he was okay with this. You knew it was forced, he was doing it because he knew you needed the reassurance, and you appreciated it. 

As long as he _really_ did want it, you didn’t mind using him to pass the time. 

But with the view you had now that he was left in his underwear, it was hard for you to believe that he was _completely_ disinterested. 

“ _Rintarou_ ,” you hummed, “you sure you don’t care? You’re already so hard, baby.” 

“Yeah, that happens,” he deadpanned. “What’d you expect?” 

“Dunno,” you said. 

Now, you were completely focused on him. 

You loved nothing more than getting to see him like this, lying underneath you and letting you do as you pleased. You lifted his shirt up just so you could get a better view of him; sculpted skin, perfect frame, stiffened bulge in his tight underwear. 

The print of his cock was much too tempting, and you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. Rintarou didn’t even flinch when he felt your hand caressing him, but you felt him growing underneath your palm. 

“You’re so cute,” you told him, but he acted like he wasn’t even listening. 

You just couldn’t wait any longer to see all of him, so you pulled his underwear off with no help from him. His cock rested flat on his stomach, hard as stone, and it left your mouth watering. 

“So fucking hot,” you mumbled after pressing a kiss to the base. “You have the prettiest cock, Rin, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told.” 

“It’s true,” you said as you started stroking him. “Lube?” 

He looked down at you with a raised brow. “I’m not reaching all the way over to the drawer. Just spit on it.” 

You weren’t sure if he was doing this on purpose until you saw his wide smirk - then, you knew. And you figured you’d take advantage of while he was watching you by doing exactly what he told you to do. His eyes widened just a bit at the sight, but other than that, he gave you no reaction.

His only response as you started to jack him off was a natural sigh, but he was soon distracted by his phone ringing. 

“Atsumu’s calling.” 

“Are you going to -” 

You were interrupted by two things: first, a loud, annoyed sigh from your boyfriend. Second, him taking hold of your hair, and his cock being pushed into your mouth. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be busy?” he asked, and with that, he brought his phone up to his ear. “Hello?” 

Your eyes widened at the prospects of your situation, as Suna carried on a conversation with his friend as if you weren’t lying between his legs pleasuring him. 

He was so set on ignoring you that he’d _prove_ to you how good he was at it. 

The conversation didn’t last long, and you weren’t brave enough to test Suna’s acting; even though you knew that, likely, you’d have to push him to the edge before he even changed his facial expression, you weren’t going to take the risk. 

So you moved at a languid pace, not daring to push his buttons or tease him at all, until he hung up the phone. 

“God, he’s annoying.” The moment his guard came down, you took your chance at pulling a reaction out of him. 

And you were convinced that you were doing something wrong. 

You pulled out all of your tricks, laid them all out for him to see. And still, nothing. He stayed on his phone, mumbling something about his friends, like nothing was happening. 

It was almost like it was too easy for him to ignore you. So what were you doing wrong?

You stopped, because this had gone from turning you on to embarrassing you way too quickly, and looked up at him to see if he cared at all. 

“What?” he asked. You shrugged in response, struggling to find your voice. “Bored already?” 

“You’re the one who seems bored…” 

“Isn’t that the point?” 

Rintarou had connected the dots; the pout you were giving him wasn’t forced, you had moved your hands down to the bed on purpose, you weren’t just trying to tease him anymore. 

It was cute. He liked seeing you like this - he’d managed to degrade and humiliate you without even saying a word. Just the thought of it made his cock ache; the sight was enough to drive him to the edge. 

He threw his phone down onto the bed beside him - he’d had his fun. 

“Come on,” he said, using one hand to guide your mouth back to him, the other to stroke himself. “Don’t stop now, you were doing so well, getting me close already. You’ve got all my attention now, alright?” 

He watched as your pouty lips wrapped around his tip, still seemingly apprehensive, so he made sure to exaggerate his reactions as much as he could - but, for the most part, they were completely genuine. 

“So pretty with my cock between those lips - you can take more, can’t you? I know you can,” and you did - you took as much of him as you could into your mouth, and it was more than he could ask for. 

Suna’s phone rang again, and this time, he ignored it. All of his focus was on you now, not because he was forcing it to be, but because _you_ were. And he knew that satisfied you - he wouldn’t dare take that away, because it was satisfying him, too. 

“You’re so good at this,” he said, and you took him deeper, humming in response to him, and his hips jerked up. “ _Oh_ \- do that again - you’re gonna make me cum, _don’t stop_.” 

You kept going even as your eyes started to water, even as you were gagging around him - even as his moans got louder, his hand gripped your hair tighter, his hips thrusted harder. 

He was whispering praises and swears and moans, all of which were just for you; he was chasing a high and you were pushing him closer to it. 

“I’m cumming,” he warned as he pulled your mouth off of him, “ _fuck_ , I’m - _oh fuck._ ” 

You stroked him through it, watching as he came, pumping a mess onto his stomach with his head thrown back onto the pillow and your name falling from his lips. And, finally, both of you were satisfied. 

He was breathless and looking down at you with keen eyes. 

“Don’t leave a mess,” he teased as he tugged his dirty shirt off, giving it to you so you could clean him up. 

“You’re the one who made it,” you teased. 

“It was your fault,” he mumbled back. “You’ll get me to clean up the mess you make, so it’s only fair.” 

“If you can even get me to _make one._ ” 

Any disinterest Suna once had, either genuine or feigned, had been completely forgotten when he heard those words. 

If you were going to challenge him, he was going to take you up on it. 

“ _Watch me_ ,” he replied, and you knew you’d spend the rest of the night eating those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober posts on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	8. day eight - kenma kozume - collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning including: collaring, sugar daddy kenma, one sided pleasure, riding, possessiveness  
> other tags: established relationship, though it isn’t specifically romantic, just take it however you wanna   
> gender neutral reader
> 
> word count: 1038

Anything you needed was bought for you in seconds. And anything you _wanted_ , you already had. 

Kenma made sure of it. 

“What do you need?” he hummed into your neck, his voice a whisper that was all too familiar. “Just tell me. It can be anything. I’ll buy it. Anything _you_ need.” 

“I don’t like asking you for things,” you argued. You stopped being shy around him a long time ago - now, nothing stopped you from speaking your mind to him. “I don’t need you to buy me anything.” 

He took your chin into his hand and turned your face toward him. He didn’t like it when you talked back without even looking at him while you did it. 

“You know I don’t like when you say things like that,” he replied. His thumb pushed against your bottom lip and he was ready to fill your mouth with it if you opened your lips to interrupt him. “You _know_ that, so why do you?” 

Despite the wrinkle between his brows, you knew he was in his element here: laying on top of you, his wallet falling out of his pocket as he’s trying to give you anything you could need, and conniving his way into getting everything he wanted from you. 

You liked pushing him, because he liked being pushed. “I’m only being honest. You don’t have to take care of me, Kenma.” 

He shook his head only slightly, and you desperately wanted to swipe his long bangs out of his face so you could see his striking eyes more clearly. And you watched them as they darted down to the collar on your neck; you saw the slight way his eyes lit up as he looked at it. 

“You are mine, aren’t you?” 

You nodded, but for Kenma, that wasn’t good enough. 

“The collar says so - that pretty ring on your finger says so. Tell me.” 

“I’m yours, Kenma.” 

“So why won’t you let me take care of what’s mine?” He asked as if it was an earnest question, but he had no intention of waiting for your answer. “You know I will - I’ll take care of you,” he huffed a moan as his hips rocked into yours because he just couldn’t wait, “and you’ll take care of me. Like you always do.” 

And your hands moved to where they needed to be as if on instinct, because you knew how to take care of him. You knew how to touch him and feel him and love him - you knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and you knew how to give it to him. 

“I know, Kenma,” you said as your lips chased his. “That’s all I want. Just to take care of you. That’s it.” 

You couldn’t kiss him because his head fell to your shoulder, his forehead resting on your collarbone while he watched you jacking him off. He didn’t even know when you got his pants down but he didn’t care - all he knew was how good you were and how much he loved it. He loved having you - he loved being yours. 

“You’re so good,” he mumbled. Any confident words he once had were lost, and in that moment all he could do was praise you just so he could get what he wanted. But he could hardly speak without moans breaking his words. “You’re just… just so good, and all _mine_. You’re so - _oh_.” 

He was as close as he could be to the edge when you stopped stroking him, basically leaving him to fall on his own. But you didn’t want to push him over - you knew he wasn’t ready yet. 

When three of Kenma’s fingers wrapped around your collar so he could pull your mouth up to his, you knew you’d done the right thing. 

He gave you a single kiss before saying, “ _ride me_ ,” against your lips, desperate and demanding all at the same time. “Show me you deserve to be taken care of.” 

He rolled onto his back and you slid on top of him, discarding your underwear on the way. Kenma wasn’t patient; he wouldn’t wait for you to make yourself comfortable or adjust your position, he was ready for you _now_. 

And you gave it to him, sinking down onto his cock like you were supposed to. All Kenma could do was watch. 

He was grabbing at your hips desperately, but quickly became frustrated with your shirt - this wasn’t the view he wanted. “Get this off,” he demanded, tugging on it but offering no aid in removing the shirt. He was annoyed - he shouldn’t have to tell you what to do for him, you should know by now what he needs. 

You didn’t let it stop you, though. When your hips came down you pulled the shirt off, and by the time you went back up, you were wearing nothing but the collar Kenma had put around your neck. 

“Better?” 

He didn’t reply, he didn’t need to; all he did was sit back and watch as your hips rocked. 

You were good to him. _Too_ good; Kenma can never figure out what he did to deserve this much pleasure, to have a view as nice as this, to be fucked exactly how he needed it. Having someone like you to call his is a right he’d never take for granted, especially in moments like these. 

“ _Faster_ ,” he mumbled; his breathing was speeding up, his hips were bucking up to meet your thrusts, he was biting his lip so hard he thought it’d draw blood. “ _Fuck me harder_.” 

All you could do was listen to his commands - you wouldn’t dare disobey. You watched him pant, moan, beg; you felt him chasing your body for satisfying release; you ached to push him farther. 

You gave him your all and that’s what it took; with a whine Kenma threw his head back into the pillow, and the warmth that filled your body proved your success. 

But it left as quick as it came; Kenma was left with tingling toes and a mind blowing admiration for you, throbbing and gasping for air as he opened his eyes and looked up at you. 

You whined for him. That’s all it took. 

“Let me take care of you,” he said, his hand traveling between your legs, “like you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find daily kinktober posts on my blog, imaginethathaikyuu


	9. day nine - kageyama tobio - knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: oral sex (reader receiving), a bit of role reversal  
> other tags: pro volleyball player kageyama, some angst, an argument leading to making up (with Sex), mentions of reader being uncomfortable, tobio getting Sassy  
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 2140

“Tobio, we need to talk.” 

As things usually go with Tobio, he’d been gone for two weeks for work without a single call to you. He was in a different country for weeks, and even though his life as a volleyball player was busy, you knew he had time for at least one call. But sometimes, it felt like when he was traveling, he stopped being your boyfriend until he got home. He didn’t care about you unless he wasn’t busy. 

And when he got home that night, as usual, all he wanted was one thing. 

“I don’t want to talk.” 

Of course, your feelings went over his head. 

“ _Tobio_.” 

“Can’t it wait?” 

His lips were on your neck, his fingers were unbuttoning your pants; he missed you, obviously he missed you - _right_? 

He pulled you closer, kissing you the best way he knew how. There was only one thing on his mind. You didn’t know how to make him want anything else; years of knowing him did nothing to teach you how to pull Tobio away from the things he was focused on. 

Right now, he was focused on you. 

At least, that’s what you told yourself. 

His lips trailed down your neck; you watched as he palmed himself over his shorts, rather than attempting to rile you up. Usually, the view alone would do the trick. 

“I want you,” he said, and you felt him attempting to push you toward the floor. “I want your mouth - come on, get on your knees, babe.” 

You cringed, because, “I don’t want to do that.” And everything stopped. 

Right now, Tobio was focused on himself. 

“Oh.” 

He pulled back from you, he got a good look at your face. And it seemed to hit him, all at once, that things weren’t okay. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

The insecurity in his voice almost made you feel guilty. “I don’t know.” 

“Can you tell me why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

He scooted away from you to the other end of the couch. “I was gone for two weeks - didn’t you miss me?” 

“Obviously I missed you,” was your rebuttal. 

“Then why are you mad at me?” 

Discussing a disagreement with Tobio without hurting his feelings was nearly impossible, and you had always known that. And his first instinct was to defend himself, to accuse you of things as a way to have a trump card. It took patience to get through this, which you didn’t often have, so a discussion turns into an argument like burning wood turns to ash. 

“So because I don’t want to suck your dick, you think I’m mad at you?” 

“You said we needed to talk, and you’re always like this when I get back. You always need to talk about _something_.” 

“Because you leave for weeks without even texting me the entire time, and when you get back you only want one thing from me. Do you miss me, Tobio, or do you only miss my mouth?” 

“Both!” he said, but when he saw your face, “Okay, wait - that was the wrong answer,” and you were already storming to your room. 

“I can’t believe you,” you said through a groan, mainly to yourself because you didn’t realize he was following you. “You fly across the world without even calling to tell me when you land, but you think the moment you’re home I’ll just drop to my knees and serve you. It’s _always_ about you - I’m done.” 

You had every intention of slamming the door in his face, but he was right behind you, in your bedroom before you could even turn around. 

“What do you mean? You don’t mean that.”

You hesitated to reply. 

Tobio didn’t move. 

“What if I do?” 

He didn’t even look up. But he said, “I know you’re right,” and you could hardly believe it. “It’s just _hard_.” 

Tobio wished he could be successful in his intentions. He felt like he had so much to say, but it felt stupid trying to put his thoughts together. He thought coming home and showing you how much he wanted you would show you how much he missed you - apparently, he was wrong. He assumed you would be too busy to answer any calls or texts from him while he’s away - that was wrong, too. 

But more than anything, he wanted to get it right. So he would explain himself, and get over feeling stupid for a minute, because keeping you was worth it. 

“I don’t like doing long distance - it just makes me sad to call you while I’m away. Makes me miss you more. I don’t know. I don’t want to waste your time with my stupid calls - I don’t know.” 

“They’re not stupid,” you argued. “They make me happy.” 

He jumped at this chance, “Then I’ll call you more,” but your mood didn’t change. “ _I will._ Everyday. I’ll make time - before I go to bed, or… or after I wake up, or you could call me whenever you want. I want to make you happy.” 

He was telling you what you wanted to hear, and you could only hope he meant it. 

“It’s not that easy -” 

“At least let me _try_ ,” he said. “I’d rather do long distance than not have you at all. And if I fuck it up you can kick my ass, alright?” 

His seriousness made you break into laughter, but he didn’t budge. He meant it.

“Okay,” you replied. “We can try. I want to try. But don’t think this is going to make me get on my knees for you.” 

He shook his head as he pulled you into him, holding you close. He was happy you were letting him. 

“ _Shut up._ ” 

He wanted to kiss you, but wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to. He wanted to show you that he missed you, because telling you never worked how he wanted it to. 

He took a chance and gave you a kiss, one so short and awkward that it made him cringe, but he was happy when you pulled him down for more. And he kissed you like he meant it, the way he always wants to after he gets home and gets to take a break from being on a professional volleyball team. It was deep and messy and hot; it was the definition of his desperation for you. 

When he pulled his lips away, he pulled your body closer to his, and he let his next words slip without even thinking, “I’m the one who should be on my knees for you.” 

“Get on your knees, then,” was your mumbled response. As if on command, Tobio pushed you to the bed, watched you lie down, and then dropped to the ground. 

His eyes were locked on yours as he pulled off your pants, and he was putting on a stern face. Like he was proud to be there, on his knees for you. And while his movements were desperate, they were still delicate. 

He only took his eyes off of yours so he could take a look at your body, and he couldn’t _stop_ looking at it. “I should have done this half an hour ago,” he said honestly. 

Tobio was kicking himself for putting his own pleasure before yours. He always knew he should focus on you more, but this new position only made that fact even more obvious to him. 

But none of that mattered, he was going to make sure of it; now, he was there for you, on his knees and ready to serve only you. His own pleasure didn’t matter - only yours did. 

He tugged you down to the edge of the bed, he threw your legs onto his shoulders, he made himself comfortable between your thighs as he proved to you how determined he was to focus on you alone. 

You sighed his name as his tongue teased your clit, and it made Tobio grin. He knew that he was good at this, and he knew that you were right where you wanted to be. 

He wouldn’t tease you or deprive you of anything you needed; he would let himself do what he knows best, what he knows works, what he knows you love. He pushed your legs open with his hands flat on the inside of your thighs, and as he examined your glistening heat, a once forgotten ache in his pants returned. 

He loved it; he loved _you_. He didn’t know how someone could be so pretty - he didn’t know he would want someone so much. If he didn’t love the taste of you so much he would have spent the rest of the night looking at you, teasing you, testing you - but that isn’t what either of you needed. 

Tobio would bury himself in you if he could - it felt like that’s what he was trying to do as he dove in, lapping you up. And you felt him _everywhere_ , in the deepest parts of you, places he’d never touched before - it was raw and overwhelming and more than you could take. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was him. And you had missed his touch more than you ever realized - you didn’t need perfection, you only needed _him_. 

When you started calling his name, his eyes lit up - you looked down and saw striking blue admiration staring back at you, and that was it. You felt him grab your hand and squeeze it, like it was his way asking you to let go for him. 

You held onto his hand and let go of everything else - an orgasm washed over you like ice cold water that left your thighs shaking and your entire body weak. 

Tobio had never felt so proud of himself; finally, he was making you feel good - finally, he was doing something _right_. 

He didn’t take his mouth off of you until your whines perked his ears, and it was enough to show him that you’d had too much. 

“God, I’ve missed you - I love you,” he admitted as he let his lips trail up to your hips. 

You were too breathless to reply, but you pulled him up so he was off of his knees and hovering over you. 

You had soaked his mouth but you kissed him anyway, hungry and deep. It lit Tobio up inside, a fire was burning in his core - but he ignored it. 

“Stop,” he said when your hand traveled toward the bulge in his pants. “Don’t. I don’t need that.” 

“Don’t you want me to get you off?” 

“ _No_ ,” he replied. “I want to focus on you. I’ve been selfish for too long, so just let me work for you tonight, alright?” 

You couldn’t argue, not when he was so determined, so you didn’t. 

And all night Tobio spent hours spoiling you, never once letting his mind drift to what he wanted - and you couldn’t complain, because you had been needing it for awhile. 

You didn’t take that time for granted. 

In just another week, he’d be in a different country again. 

Like always, your limited time with him went by too fast. And like always, dread pooled in your stomach the moment he was gone, because you were sure you wouldn’t hear from him until he returned. 

You didn’t let your hopes get too high, because you had been let down too many times. 

The first morning waking up without him in your bed was always the hardest. You hadn’t gotten used to waking up in a cold bed yet - missing him hadn’t quite mellowed out. Usually, those mornings are when you want to hear from him the most; usually, you’re disappointed to find he hadn’t reached out. 

That morning, you had one voicemail. 

“Hey,” is how it started, and you smiled as soon as you heard Tobio’s tired voice. “I - uh… I called at a bad time, it’s the middle of the night there… but it’s morning here, so… Yeah. God, this is weird, um… I… I hope this is okay, you know. Good enough. Maybe you can call back in the morning when you get this, if you want… I’m sorry if I don’t answer, I’ll probably be asleep, you know… but leave a message. It’ll be nice to hear your voice, even though it’ll make me miss you more… I already miss you. Uh - anyway - this is awkward, so I’ll go. I just wanted to check in, like I should. I hope it makes you happy or makes you smile, at least. I love you. Good morning, by the way. Okay. I’ll call tomorrow, I will. I love you.” 

You didn’t hesitate to call him back and leave a message for him. 

He was trying. It wasn’t perfect, not yet, but it was _him_ , and it was all you needed.


	10. day ten - atsumu miya - promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: protected sex, dirty talk, fingering, first time together, atsumu being absolutely so horny for u  
> other tags: mentions of past partners, mentions of reader having a bad first time having sex, mentions of feelings of apprehension about having sex, insecurity caused by a past partner, established relationship, building trust, reassurance, atsumu being out of character for the sake of my own comfort, he just loves u a lot ok?  
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 2936

For what felt like the first time - but definitely _wasn’t_ \- looking into Atsumu’s eyes left you feeling nothing but apprehensive. 

And he could tell. 

“You know I’m not gonna hurt you, right?” 

You shrugged. “I don’t know.” It was honest, maybe too honest, but you’d rather tell the truth than avoid your feelings. And Atsumu didn’t care about how your words made him feel. 

“We don’t have to do this,” he said, and he was already getting off of you and sitting up straight. “Come on, let’s just go watch a movie.” 

“Don’t you want to do it?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

But it did - the only thing that mattered to you was figuring out if your boyfriend _really_ wanted you. 

“I just want to know if you really want _me_ ,” you argued. “How am I supposed to know if you mean it or not?” 

“ _God_ , you’re frustrating,” he said with a scoff as he pulled you to sit up with him. “I only want what you want. How many times do I have to tell you that?” 

You didn’t reply. Atsumu didn’t like that. 

“Look at me.” 

You didn’t want to, but you looked up at him anyway. 

“Of course I want you - _of course_ I really want to do this. But I don’t give a shit about what I want, alright? If you don’t want to have sex yet, how can I want it?” 

“I do want it,” you insisted, but it wasn’t convincing. 

“You don’t _have_ to want it, doll.” 

“I do,” you said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not scared.” 

“Why are you scared?” he asked, “What are you afraid of?” 

It was a heavy question; Atsumu regretted asking it the moment the words fell from his lips, because he already knew the answer. 

“Okay, you don’t have to answer that,” he said, attempting to fix the situation, but it was going to take more. You knew that. 

“I just want to be good enough for you - I’m not as experienced as you, Atsumu, and the only time I’ve done it -” 

“ _I know._ ” 

It was quiet. The annoyance in Atsumu’s voice made you recoil. 

He released a fiery breath, and took your chin into his hands. “I’m not your ex, okay? _Fuck that guy_ \- it pisses me off to even think about him. You didn’t deserve how he treated you - you deserved to have the first time you wanted. But I’m not like _him_ \- I’m not just going to fuck you and leave - I’m not a fucking _scumbag_. I don’t care how experienced you are, or even about anyone I’ve ever fucked. I want you - _bad_ \- but I want you to be comfortable more. I would wait _forever_ because it’s worth the wait, and even if you never want to do it, it wouldn’t matter to me. I’m not dating you for sex, alright? Do you hear me?” 

“Yes, ‘Tsumu,” you said, giggling at his heartfelt lecture. “I hear you.” 

You repeated his words to yourself because you knew you needed to remember them; your past doesn’t define your present, and you wanted to let go of your fears and trust Atsumu in the way you yearned to. You deserved better, and you trusted he would treat you better. 

“Good.” He sealed it with a quick kiss, then said, “just tell me what you want to do, and we’ll do it. Whatever you want.” 

“I want you,” you said honestly. “I want to do this with you - I just want to be _good enough_.” 

Atsumu scoffed again, “You are good enough,” and pulled you closer with his hands around your waist. “Let me show you - let me prove it, baby.” 

He pulled you in for a kiss, one that was as deep as it was sweet; he kissed you slow and patient, giving you every opportunity to pull away. 

But you had no plans to do that, and when he pushed you to lie back, you did. 

“If you want to stop, just tell me,” he said, keeping his voice low. “This is about you, alright? Only about you - we’ll only do what you want to do.” 

You felt small underneath him, and you wanted to give in to that feeling. You were comfortable, and you wanted to let yourself _be_ comfortable. The way he was looming over you made you feel something, and you wanted more of that. 

Yet, still, just to be sure, you asked, “Promise?”

He gave you a pretty grin, one that you knew was genuine. “I promise,” he replied, leaving kisses on your neck in the wake of his words. “I’d never hurt you. I only wanna make you feel good.”

You nodded, quietly laughing because his lips were tickling your neck. 

“God, you’re cute,” he said, and you kept laughing. 

“ _Promise_?” 

“You _know_ you’re cute,” he argued. “Yeah, I promise.” 

“You’re just saying that.” 

“You’ll see,” he said as his hands trailed underneath your shirt. “I’ll show you what you do to me, doll.” 

And you were ready for it. For some reason, something about that night felt right. Atsumu was as patient and caring and kind that night as he’d always been - he’d never failed to try his best to comfort you. But, yet, something about right then was different.

You were still apprehensive, still nervous, still insecure. Those feelings hadn’t gone away - Atsumu couldn’t change that. But at the same time, you were feeling things you never had: excitement, desire, _arousal_. 

And when he settled between your legs and you felt him against you, you were sure that you wanted to do this. You knew you wanted him. 

He was kissing you again while his hand moved deeper into your shirt. “Can I touch you?” And immediately, you nodded. 

He touched you carefully, holding your breast over your bra with care. It was almost too soft, but you loved it - it’s what you needed. 

It was hard for him to keep it up, to take this slow, because of how badly he needed you. He wanted to see you and touch you and feel you, all of you, but he couldn’t - not yet, not until he knew you wanted it just as much as him. 

So he would push it a bit farther, just to see how you felt. “Do you want me to take my shirt off?”

He saw the way your eyes lit up, and he knew what your answer would be before you gave it. “Yeah - please.” 

He smirked down at you, “Help me out, doll,” and he watched as your shy hands grabbed the hem of his shirt. You pulled it off slowly, and Atsumu had to ask, “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” you replied with a shaky breath. “A little overwhelmed.”

“In a good way?”

You thought for a second, and you responded with your heart. “Yeah, ‘Tsumu, in a good way - I want you.” 

And he loved to hear it - it brought him out of his shell, it brought his confidence back. He didn’t need to treat you like you were going to break, he didn’t need to be too soft. He just needed to be himself, to give you all of him, because that’s what you wanted. Atsumu knew how to treat you right, and that’s what he was going to do. 

“I want you,” he said back. “I want you, I want to touch you, can I?” 

The way you replied was by unbuttoning your pants, and it was the only response Atsumu needed. He kissed you again, just to settle his excitement and bring himself back down to earth, while you pushed your pants off. 

“We can go slow,” he told you. His fingers were digging into your hips, his own need for you was growing. 

And you pushed his hand lower, because your curiosity and desire were becoming too much. You wanted to be touched by him; you wanted to feel good because of him. 

He did touch you, over your underwear, just barely. And he was the one moaning at the feeling - you were so warm, and already wet for him. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna feel so good,” he mumbled. 

He touched you harder, circling in different spots until he found the right one. Your quiet moans drove him crazy - it made him need so much more, and he knew you did, too. 

“Gonna take these off,” he said as he tugged on your underwear. “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded. 

Before he pulled your underwear off, he had to ask you, “How far do you wanna go tonight, baby?” 

He watched your face as you thought of an answer, and he realized that he may have been pushing you too much. This was going fast, and he hardly realized it until the two of you were sitting in silence. 

So he continued, “We don’t have to fuck, if you don’t want to.”

You had to laugh at the vulgarity of his words - they were stark in comparison to how softly he’d been speaking to you all night. 

But as soon as he asked the question, you immediately had your answer. “I want to go all the way.” 

You knew you wanted it - you knew you were ready to do this again; despite having a terrible first time before you met Atsumu, you weren’t thinking about the past. You were only thinking about him.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

He kissed you, then said, “Promise?” 

You smiled up at him, “I promise,” then proved your words with another kiss. It was confident and meaningful - you didn’t need to say anything else. 

He pulled your underwear off easily, then spread your legs and saw you for the first time, and your desire to be touched outweighed any insecurity you had about being left bare. 

“You’re fucking _perfect_ ,” Atsumu said, and his words hit you like hot water. “I can’t wait to bury myself into you - _fuck_ , your cunt is perfect, baby.” 

He knew he was testing his limits, but he couldn’t help it. He was lost in the sight of you, lying there with nothing but his t-shirt on, half naked in front of him for the first time. And you were embarrassed, he could tell - but he could also see the positive effect he had on you. He liked it. 

Atsumu could be selfish, he knew that. But if you didn’t have a problem with it, neither did he. 

You felt his fingers on you, they were searching for your entrance - he had completely forgotten to warn you until he already had a knuckle inside you. 

“This okay?” 

“Yeah,” you said, and he couldn’t tell if your high pitch was because you were surprised, because it felt good, or both. 

This pace was killing him - he spent a good five minutes pumping one finger into you before he added another, and from the moment your moans started he knew he couldn’t take waiting any longer. 

But he would. And he’d add a third finger, just because he knew you could take it, and he’d make you cum as many times as it took before you were begging for more. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have you squeezing around his cock, how proud of himself he’d be as you were cumming for him, how amazing it’d be to finally have that experience with you after waiting for so long. 

And that’s what he was thinking about when he felt you tightening around his curling fingers, when he heard you give a warning for your orgasm in the form of his name. 

The only way you could describe the feeling was purely delightful - it lasted longer than you thought an orgasm could, and you felt that familiar tingling sensation across your entire body. 

It was the first time another person had ever made you cum, and as soon as it was over, you wanted to feel it again. 

“ _Good girl_ ,” Atsumu praised you, “you’re _such_ a good girl, baby - you look so pretty when you cum, you know that?” 

You whined his name as he kept uttering praise, as his fingers continued to fuck you. He was holding back on purpose, just to tease you, and you didn’t like it. 

You pulled on his hand to encourage him to pull his fingers out of you, and he complied. 

“Please,” you flat out begged, “ _please_ , Atsumu, I want more - I wanna cum again, _please_ fuck me.” 

He shushed you, shamelessly tugging his shorts down as he spoke. “I know, doll, you don’t gotta beg me for it - let me get ready for it first, be patient - I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

You didn’t want to, but you waited for him as he completely undressed, trying to be as patient as you could. He got up for just a second to put on a condom and lubricant, but it felt like hours in your needy state. 

But he got back to you quickly, and he was ready to give you what both of you needed. 

“Gonna put it in now,” he told you with a kiss on your cheek. “Is that alright?” 

“Please,” you said, and the sound inflated Atsumu’s ego more than he’d admit. 

“If you want me to stop, _tell me_ , and I’ll stop,” he said, sounding serious in a way he hadn’t all night. “If it doesn’t feel good or if it hurts, _say so_ , so I can make you feel good - okay?” 

His words only reassured you even more; they reminded you that you were safe, cared about, and loved by the man above you. You weren’t just an object to him - you mattered to him as much as he mattered to you. 

So you said, “Okay,” because you didn’t need to say anything else, and he kissed you as if to tell you that he was as ready as you were. 

He pulled your legs high around his waist, and carefully, slowly, the tip of his cock found your cunt and sunk in. It was a stretch, but in the best way. You pulled him deeper into you with your legs because you couldn’t help it - you didn’t even realize you had done it - and that’s when you felt it sting. 

And Atsumu could tell he’d hurt you, “ _Fuck_ , _baby_ , that’s too fast - _don’t do that,_ ” and he tried pulling out but you held him in place with your legs. 

“Just don’t move,” you said, focusing on the feeling of having him in you and not the pain you had caused yourself - it was already wearing off; in seconds, you felt comfortable again, so you told him, “Okay - I’m okay, babe.” 

He gave a barely there thrust just to test it out, and when he didn’t hear you wince, he took it as a good sign. He let his head fall to your shoulder as his pace slightly sped up, as he tried getting used to this feeling. 

“ _Fucking hell_ , it’s a tight fit,” he groaned, and he felt you squeeze around him in response to his words, making him hum a loud moan. 

He couldn’t help snapping his hips against yours - he felt like he had no control over his movements, especially when your quiet moans turned into loud ones. 

Atsumu was needy; he was chasing his own pleasure and was glad to hear your moans only get louder. He was doing something right in his blissed out daze, because in minutes you were asking him if you could cum. 

“You don’t gotta ask,” he said. “Just cum, baby, whenever you feel it. Just let go, cum all over my cock, make a mess - I’ll be right behind you.” 

He rubbed your clit to ensure you’d get there quicker, and that was all you needed from him to cum again. You _really_ let go and you had never felt better - Atsumu did the same, cumming right after you. 

It was comforting and warm, long and bright, vibrant and free. The only reason you would ever want it to end was so that you could experience the trip getting there again. 

And then, for the both of you, that euphoric high was gone, as quickly as it had arrived, but the way you felt afterwards was just as good. 

Atsumu left your side only to toss away the condom - he was back before you could blink. 

“Are you okay?” he asked after seeing how breathless you were. He knew it was a good sign, but he had to be sure. 

You pulled him close to you and he wrapped you up in his arms, hardly caring that you were a sweaty mess. You didn’t reply, and he wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he said, reassuring you without even knowing if you needed it. But he needed to do it - he needed you to hear his words and know he meant them. “I’m right here - you were perfect, doll, just like I knew you would be.” 

You didn’t get caught up in your fears, because Atsumu wouldn’t let you. Not when you were in his arms, hearing him say things he wanted to tell you. 

When it came to you, he was only ever honest. He’d never lie to you in the way he often lied to his brother; he’d never play you like a game of volleyball. He could only be himself, in the truest way possible, and both of you knew that. 

And that’s why you knew that, in the morning, he’d still be right there next to you, just like he promised.


	11. day eleven - aone takanobu - touch starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: a quickie, hand job, v soft intimacy, one sided pleasure, aone is touch starved and You Can Tell  
> other tags: established relationship, shy aone, meet cute (at a gym)
> 
> word count: 1490

You don’t think you’ll ever love someone as much as you love Aone Takanobu. 

And you never expected to feel that way. At first, he was just a cute guy who went to your gym. When you met him, he was an iron wall. You heard him speak maybe three sentences in a month; it seemed impossible to get through his tough shell. 

You were up for the challenge, though. For some reason, he seemed like someone worth getting to know.

He always seemed to be close by, just by coincidence rather than on purpose, and after months of friendly - very one sided - small talk, you took your chance on getting closer to the man of mystery. 

“Do you want to get coffee?” 

He looked down at you and you watched him bend his knees, just a bit, as if he was too tall to hear what you said. You thought that was probably a habit of his. 

“Hm?” 

“Coffee?” you repeated. “Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?” 

His wide eyes, as well as his silence, was telling. He wasn’t expecting you to ask him that. 

“Uh… _me_?” 

You laughed, “Yes, _you_. Who else?” 

He took a moment to look behind him, making sure there was no one there who you were _actually_ talking to, and then chuckled at himself. “I like coffee.” 

That was Aone’s way of saying yes - he had a way with words, which was something you learned on that very date with him. 

It was a few months ago now, and you had been stuck to him ever since. And still, you were working on breaking down all of his walls, even as your relationship became established and romantic. 

Thinking back, though, it made you wonder, “Hey… you still awake?” 

“Mhm.” 

You reached a hand out and traced lines down his back with the tips of your fingers. “Remember when I asked you to have coffee with me a few months ago?”

“Yeah.” 

“Does that count as our first date?” 

He hesitated to reply, and you giggled at his silence. 

“..Yes.” 

“Okay,” you replied, pulling your hand back. “Just wondering.” 

He turned his head back to look at you, “Why did you stop?” 

“You want me to keep going?” 

“It’s fine,” he replied, but you knew he was pouting. 

“I’ll scratch your back, babe,” you said, scooting closer to him, “you don’t even have to ask.” 

He was quiet again, something that kept you giggling, and even though he wouldn’t ask for it, you knew he wanted your touch. 

He was like this more often than he wasn’t. It took him a bit to warm up, even now, because he wasn’t used to being with another person. Intimacy seemed to scare him, but you quickly learned that he craved it more than anything. 

You draped your arm over him, pressing your chest against his bare back. “Long day?” 

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “Long day.” 

“I’m sorry,” you replied. You started pressing kisses on the back of his neck. 

He found your hand in the mess of the sheets and held it with his much bigger one. “But I’m glad I have you.” 

You smiled against his skin, your heart swelling with pride. “I know.” His appreciation was obvious in the way he brought you breakfast every morning; how he kisses your forehead when he thinks you’re sleeping; when he makes sure you’re taken care of even if he isn’t taking care of himself. You only hoped that he felt how much you care about him. “I’m glad I have you, Takanobu.” 

“You mean that?”

The soft vulnerability he spoke with reminded you, once again, how rare it was for anyone to see this side of the man next to you. You were lucky that he chose you to share these moments with. 

“Look at me,” you mumbled, and quickly, he rolled over to face you. 

You kissed his lips gently, softly, sweetly enough to show him everything you wanted him to know. And that was all either of you needed. 

One thing you quickly learned about Aone was that one kiss was never enough. Neither was two or three or ten - he needed as many as you could give him. 

He would moan the second your tongue touched his, without even meaning to - he would pull back with a blush on his cheeks and maybe even attempt to apologize, but you would quiet him with a deeper kiss. 

It was like clockwork; it was the same every time. Aone was insecure of his vulnerability in moments like those, but you were good at quelling his fears. 

You would make the first move, and he would wonder how you always knew exactly what he needed. 

“Let’s just keep it simple tonight,” you said, and you let your lips trail along his neck as you pushed him to lie back. “Just wanna take care of you, babe.” 

There was one spot that was your favorite to focus your lips on, and it was right above his collarbone in the junction of his neck and shoulder. It made him melt - he would totally submit to you in any way you wanted him to, so long as you kept kissing him there. 

And you thought it was cute - you never took advantage of it _too_ much. 

You let you let your hand glide down his chest, moving low but not low enough for him, and you were testing to see if he’d ask for it this time. Aone rarely asked you for anything, especially for anything sexual - he was much too shy and scared of forcing you into anything, even after months of knowing you. 

You smiled against his skin and asked knowingly, “Want me to touch you?” and he gave you a hum and a nod in response. 

So, you did; you continued to kiss his neck as you pulled his shorts down, just low enough to reveal him, and you touched him where he needed you to. 

You knew how he liked it - steady, focused, long strokes; only a little teasing, just enough to surprise him. You spit on your hand to act as lube, and then you did as he liked. 

His head fell back onto the pillow as he watched your hand, so small in comparison to his girth, jerk him off. He couldn’t help thrusting into it, he couldn’t hold in his moans every time your thumb teased the tip, he couldn’t stop watching the view you were giving him. 

It was simple - you were only giving him a hand job - but it felt like so much more. It felt like everything Aone needed. The sight alone of you touching him was enough - the feeling of it was almost too much. 

He wouldn’t last long, and he rarely did in times like those. Some nights he could last hours if you needed him to, but right then you didn’t; neither of you needed this to last the night. This was only a moment, this was only a fraction of the intimacy you’d shared together, and neither of you would care that this lasted briefly. 

Especially not on a night when the only thing Aone needed was to cum for you; this was about him, you made sure of that. 

He would cum whenever he wanted to, making a mess on your hand and himself, whispering your name because he just couldn’t help it, fucking into your grip harder than he had the entire time. And you would kiss him through it, on his neck and cheek and lips, as if to show him you were still there. 

“You’re so cute,” you told him as he caught his breath, and you meant it. He was the cutest thing you’d ever seen. “Let me clean you up.” 

It didn’t take much time or too many tissues for his mess to be taken care of, and you made sure to pull his shorts back into place when you were finished. And immediately, he rolled over onto his stomach, ready for you to slide in next to him. 

“Ready for bed?” you asked him with a quiet laugh. 

He shook his head. “Don’t you want me to…?” 

“No, it’s okay, honey,” you told him as you crawled into bed, letting him pull you close. “I don’t want to tonight - maybe in the morning.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I wanna sleep,” you said. You kissed his nose and watched his face melt into a relaxed expression, and it was one of your favorite things to see. “We have plenty of time. I don’t need it tonight - it was about you this time.” 

“Okay,” he replied, though reluctantly, and he held you even tighter as he let himself start to fall asleep. 

He was more comfortable with you than he ever had been with anyone else. He knew that, and so did you. He made it obvious. But he had to tell you, just one more time before morning came, “I’m really glad I have you.”


	12. day twelve - futakuchi kenji - reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning including: kind of possessive i miss you sex, thats it baby Just Sex  
> other tags: angst! super angst!, a little fight, reunited at last, should-be high school sweethearts, getting back together after a break up, tfw university causes u to break up with ur bf

“You’re pretty.” 

A deep breath. 

“Really?” 

Spoken through a dry throat, “ _Yeah_ ,” with a nervous nod. Kenji had no idea what he was doing there. 

Your perfume smelled the same. Your cheek was still soft underneath his thumb. He could still tilt your head to look up at him with ease. 

“I’ve always thought so.” 

What was he doing here reveling in the familiarity of you and calling you pretty and wondering if your lips were as soft as he remembered? Why was he putting himself through this again? 

“You’re only saying that.” 

“You know I’m not,” he said.

He needs to learn to shut up sometimes - to say no to going down paths that never lead anywhere good. But when it comes to you, nothing would stop him. Not even rough roads or unsavory destinations. 

“You know I don’t just _say things_.” 

“You do to me.” 

“Not anymore.” His nose brushed against yours and it killed him to be so close to you again, so close but still not having you. He thought about how badly it hurt the first time to feel you slip between his fingers like sand; you could do it again, and he couldn’t stop you. He wouldn’t. But still, he told himself it’d be different now. “This isn’t high school anymore.”

“I know, Ken.” 

And his heart started throbbing again; he felt that old pain all over. “ _Don’t_ …” 

“Kenji…” You were speaking under your breath, whispering on purpose so he had to listen. So he had to hear you. “I missed you.” 

“I miss you,” and he could cry, because he’s shouted these words before while wishing you could hear them. “I missed you more, baby.” 

His hand was still on your face, your lips were still too close for comfort. He wanted them. All he’d have to do is pull you a bit closer and they’d be his. 

He’s played through this scenario in his head dozens of times over the years; he knew a reunion between the two of you was inevitable, and he also knew it probably wouldn’t end how he wanted it to, just like his first go around with you. 

But you two were _high school sweethearts_. Your old classmates said it themselves hours ago at the Date Tech Class Reunion - nobody could believe you two weren’t together anymore. You were meant to be. They said it so much that Kenji started believing it himself. 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. He wasn’t going to hold back and just let you slip away from him again; he wanted to kiss you - he felt like he _needed_ to, so he was going to kiss you. What was there to lose? 

But really, you were the one who kissed him; he was too lost in the shock of feeling your lips again to be able to kiss back. 

He couldn’t believe it. If you told him he’d time traveled and he was in back high school, he’d believe you, because there’s no way in hell he’s gone five years without this. 

He did feel 18 again; he felt the same rush he felt when giving you his first kiss all those years ago. This time was a lot similar to then: he had you pushed up against a wall - though this time it was your front door rather than the backdoor of the gym - and he was too nervous to even move his lips. Your hand was gripping his shirt, right over his pounding heart, and his hands had fallen to your hips. 

But it hurt. He didn’t know a kiss could be so painful; he pulled away the moment he felt it sting. 

“ _Y/N._ ” 

“Come in with me,” you whispered to him as you tugged on his shirt. “I want you. I miss you.” 

“I can’t,” he stuttered out; he felt like he was running out of gas and there was nothing to get him over this hill you’d just placed him at the bottom of. “This is… it’s _too much._ ” 

“Are you just going to let me go?” 

“Are _you_ just going to leave me again?” 

He watched you wilt in that way you do when he says things you don’t want to hear, and like always it reminded him of the rose bushes in his garden that his mother could never seem to keep alive. And he waited for you to show him those thorns of yours, to spit them out until he was covered in them and bleeding, to defend your dying flowers until your last breath. 

But you didn’t. And he was bracing for the wrong thing - he was ready for vitriolic words to pierce his heart. He wasn’t ready for you to grow right in front of him. 

“I didn’t want to leave you.” You said it as softly as the hand caressing his wrist, too nervous to take his hand. “I know you never believed me. I know you still don’t. But _I_ _didn’t want to leave you_.” 

A step back. “Then why did you?” 

He already knew your answer, and you knew that. 

“I asked you to come with me. You didn’t.” 

Another step, then another; your hand dropped from his arm but your gaze raised to him. 

Kenji didn’t know what he wanted to say, he didn’t know what he wanted to do. He wanted this to be easier. He wanted to feel comfortable in your arms and under your piercing stare; he wanted to go back to an hour ago when he was boldly flirting with you and being teased by all of his old friends for it. He wanted to give you all the parts of him that you left behind five years ago in Miyagi. 

But he couldn’t. Not until he knew that you wanted to have him again. 

“I’m sorry, Kenji.”

“I know.” 

It was awkward while he twiddled his thumbs and paced around and tapped his feet; while you stood with your back against the door, arms crossed, looking down at the ground as if you couldn’t look at him anymore. 

It was only when his back was to you that he felt more like himself. “You’ve really changed, you know.” 

“So have you,” you replied with a dry laugh. “I like your hair better like this.” 

That made him turn back to face you. “Do you?” 

“Yeah. It’s shorter, it’s cuter.”

Kenji found himself wanting to sit down and wishing he had a beer in his hand. “I didn’t mean physically. You’re still pretty.” 

“Then what did you mean?” 

He shrugged. Honestly, he’s not sure what he meant. 

“You just feel different.” If he was paying attention, he would have heard your breath catch. “Must’ve been those years in another city.” 

Both of you laughed at that, even though it wasn’t funny - even though there was a hint of bitterness in his words. 

“But I’m not there anymore.” It was your turn to step closer to him, and he was stuck in his place as you did. “I’m right here, Kenji. And I don’t have anywhere to run to. I’m right here, and I want you, and I still- ” 

You froze, biting your tongue and looking like you were about to say something you shouldn’t. 

“You still what?” 

You tried to back away but he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him, and he stood with bated breath as he watched you try to keep yourself together. 

But you couldn’t, and he understood why even without you finishing your sentence. 

“I still love you, Kenji,” and your crying came out of nowhere, “I’m sorry if I shouldn’t but I do. It feels like I never stopped.” 

Kenji felt it again: the need to kiss you. Apprehension was quick to follow. But he asked himself one more time what there was to lose, and he realized that the answer was _a lot_ , but he didn’t care. He kissed you anyway. Because he needed to. Because this was possibly the last chance he’d ever get. Because you told him you love him - whether you meant it or not didn’t matter. 

He pulled you closer than you had been in years and forced himself to stop thinking about anything but what was happening now. Now, you were back in Miyagi. Now, you were both finished with university. Now, he had you right between his palms, and he was going to hold on as tight as he could to keep you there. 

“Inside,” he mumbled against your lips as he pushed you back to the door. If you didn’t listen, he’d take all of you right there on your porch step. He didn’t care. He was going to take this chance while he had it. 

You got the door open, somehow, and when you were inside he turned around and pushed you right back against it, closing it hard. 

He needed you. Five years without you, without this, felt like hell compared to the heaven he felt when you were kissing him. 

“ _Kenji_ ,” you said, a beautiful whine for his ears only. 

“What, baby?” 

“I want to be yours again.” 

That took his breath, and so did pulling your hips against his. 

“I’ll make you mine,” Kenji told you, securing that promise with a kiss. “You’ll be mine again.” 

You led him to your bed in a frenzy; your jackets and shoes and Kenji’s pants came off along the way. 

“You have no idea,” he started, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked down at you lying beneath him, “ _no idea_ how bad I want you.” 

You bucked your hips up, feeling how hard he was for you. “I think I have a clue,” you said with a light laugh. “Take my dress off.” 

You didn’t have to tell him twice; he peeled the fabric off of your body slowly, carefully, as if he was trying to stretch out the time. He didn’t want this to end too fast, because he was sure you would only be his until this night was over, and if he took his time maybe he could convince himself that you were permanent. 

“ _My god_.” 

He missed you. And it was hard to admit, but the sight before him left him with nothing but that thought repeating in his mind. Over and over, he thought it again and again. 

And it made him sad - angry, even - that you had the nerve to leave him and fall in love with a different city while he was stuck sinking in missing you. 

It was selfish, he knew that. To wish you had done what he wanted you to do, to sink with him, was one of the ugliest things about himself. But it was the truth. 

Kenji wasn’t selfless, no matter how badly he wanted to be. 

He had this frozen look on his face, one you couldn’t quite place. But you had seen it before, only once, when you told him you were leaving him so you could live a dream in another city. 

He was still analyzing your body, hating how familiar you looked, when he forced himself to speak again. 

“I have you now, right?” 

You nodded, “You have me,” and it was the response he needed. 

“I’ve missed you too much,” he said, laughing at his sad honesty. “You’re still too hot for me, you know that?” 

“I think we’re a perfect match,” you said, and those words caused his mind to drift to places it hadn’t in years. 

“We are,” he hummed, and finally, he let himself kiss your skin. Your neck, your chest, the curve of your breasts, the top of your abdomen. “Remember how well you take me? It’s like a _perfect fucking match_.” 

“I remember,” you said through broken moans - your back was arching into his lips, your legs were shaking on the bed. “Come on, Ken, just fuck me - just want you to fuck me, want you inside me again. _Please, Kenji_.” 

You sounded so desperate that he almost felt bad, but he felt good knowing that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. 

Kenji knew he’d regret doing it this way. He had spent countless nights wishing he had done things with you differently. He took you for granted, he knew that. He didn’t hold you close enough or ever dare to do things slowly - all he ever did was take from you, and here he was making that mistake again. 

He told himself if he ever had this chance with you again, he’d do it right. He’d take care of you piece by piece, he’d be the one giving, he’d make it last forever. 

But that wasn’t good enough, not for a man as selfish as him. How could he wait when he could have you now? How could he stretch out time he had so little of?

You were kissing him, undressing him, touching him; you positioned his cock at your entrance and he sunk in as if he didn’t have control of himself. He didn’t, really, not when it came to you. 

“That’s it, _fuck_ ,” he breathed, “ _god_ , you feel fucking perfect. Like you were made for me, _holy shit_.” 

“I’ve missed this,” you said, and his only response was a desperate thrust into you. You’d get the hint. 

It would be so easy to savor you, and yet, he couldn’t. His hips wouldn’t slow down even if he knew he had all the time in the world; he was going to fuck you like he had no time at all. 

And Kenji knew that if this was your last time, he would wish he had done better. At least turn the lights on to get an image of you in his head that would last in his mind, or tell you how he feels instead of trying to show you. 

But he’d stop thinking about inevitable regret, because it was easier to only think about you. 

“This is where you belong,” he told you. “Right here. Taking all of me. You belong here - you belong to me.” 

That’s what he said, but he meant the opposite. You didn’t belong to anyone - he knew that when you so bravely followed your dream. But he belonged to _you_. He was only yours, he always had been. From the moment he kissed you outside of the gym in high school, you had him hooked. 

Maybe it was his desire for you fueling these thoughts - it was his sex driven brain thinking this way. It wasn’t rational or even _normal -_ he didn’t care. 

But, suddenly, you kissed him, the same way you had on your front porch; one hand over his heart, the other holding his cheek, kissing him even though he wasn’t kissing back, and everything slowed down. 

Kenji’s movements faltered, he lowered his entire body so every part of his bare skin could be touching yours. Your hips thrusted up into his, fucking him, and that was it. You had him. 

“Keep going,” you said against his lips; he nodded, took your hand into his, and kept moving - slower this time. 

He watched you and your every reaction to his touch. You were desperate like him, but not frantic. It was like you knew something he didn’t - like you were living in a forever he didn’t realize he was a part of. 

And he said, “ _God_ , you’re so pretty,” followed by a deep breath. You squeezed his hand and looked up at him with a smile, this time knowing he meant it. 

He thought going slower would make it last, but he was wrong; you were so intoxicating, the feeling of you was so new but somehow familiar, and Kenji was never going to last as long as he wanted to. 

But you were one step ahead of him, pulsing around his cock and throwing your head back, moaning his name while making a mess on the sheets. Kenji only added to the noise and the mess, giving you an extravagant display of how much his need for you had grown over the years. 

Before he was even finished cumming you were pulling him closer, your grip around his waist tight, your love for him spilling from your lips. He was too out of breath to reply, and too nervous to move. 

But, soon, loud breathing drew quiet. Highs wore off. Things felt different, but still the same. 

A question lingered in Kenji’s mind, one he’d been wanting to ask you all night, from the moment he saw you again. He awkwardly scooted away so he could ask. 

“Do you regret it?” 

You knew what he was referring to. 

“No,” you said, honest with your short reply. 

His eyes locked onto yours and he said, genuinely, “I’m glad,” even though your answer stung the most selfish parts of himself. 

“Do you want to know why I don’t?” 

“I guess.”

“Because I knew this would happen.” 

He had some idea of what you meant. 

“I was never scared of losing you,” you continued. “I was only afraid of not finding you again. But I did. I knew I would.” 

Kenji had nothing to add to that, because you’d answered any questions he had for you. You knew how he felt, and now he knew you thought the same way. 

Despite spending years longing for you again, he knew he’d have more time with you. He knew it was never _over_.

“You’re right,” was all he could say. “You found me.” 


	13. day thirteen - lev haiba - filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning featuring: sex sex and more sex, picture taking during sexy time, taking pictures = filming right?  
> other tags: established relationship, model!lev, photographer!reader   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 2264

The man in front of you was a model of great renown. An art piece of a man. A face right off of a magazine cover. 

“That’s great, Lev. Face me a bit.” 

And he was yours. 

“These will be perfect for the spring gallery.” 

An art exhibit is nothing without a few masterpieces, and you were just lucky enough to know one well.

“You think so?” 

You nodded, giving him a grin. “Let’s unbutton your shirt a bit.” 

You reached out past your camera with one hand and popped the buttons open, snapping well framed photos as you did so. 

Weeks ago, you went over your plans for this photo gallery with Lev, and as always he was ready to jump all over something new. 

Your theme was simple: capture interaction, attraction, and satisfaction, in the best way you knew how to do so. 

“I can find someone else, if you aren’t comfortable,” you had told him, knowing fully well how he’d respond. 

“Are you crazy? I’m not letting you do any of those things with someone else, no way!” You laughed, but his response was genuine as he continued, “Besides, you want it to be _real_ , right? You’ll have to force it with someone else, and by then you’ll be begging me to be your model so you actually have something worth showing off.”

And what you had with Lev was _definitely_ worth showing off. 

You were expecting a giant turn out and great success with this exhibit, partially because Lev was your subject. Photos of him like the ones you’d be taking today were massively craved by his fans and people in the industry alike; you were using that as your advantage, and he knew that. 

“Let’s just get this off,” you told him, unbuttoning his shirt completely and sliding your hand inside, capturing stills as you caressed his sculpted skin. “Get some _sexy shots_.” 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Lev laughed. 

“You’re one to talk,” you replied, tossing his attitude right back to him. 

You reached up and kissed him, deep and hard and fast; you had every bit of control as your hand continued to explore, finding its destination at his belt buckle. 

“Already getting hard?” 

You stopped any reply he had with another kiss, this time shorter but just as passionate. 

“Just a few more, baby,” you told him. “I’ll give you what you want soon.” 

You watched as he slowly stripped his shirt away, taking photo after photo as he posed. The lipstick you had kissed onto his lips was accidental, but it shined under the bright lights in a way you liked. And it made you want to kiss him more, to leave his entire body stained red. 

You unbuttoned your own shirt, giving him something to look at besides the camera. 

He whined your name, and you laughed at him. 

“What is it?” 

“ _I want you!_ ” 

“That’s the point,” and you clicked a photo as if you were punctuating your sentence with it. 

There wasn’t a camera in the world that could totally capture that desperate need for you in his eyes, and you were okay with that. 

Some things were only for you to see. 

You only took a few more shots - your hand cupping his cheek, in his hair, holding onto his hand, undoing his belt; and then, Lev couldn’t take it. 

“Put the camera down,” he said, pushing you back toward the table behind you. He was palming himself over his pants, in need of some relief, and obviously not finding it. “I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Can’t you multitask for five minutes?” 

“No, I can’t,” he replied, wrapping his arms around your waist now that there wasn’t a camera between you. “Not when your body is on full display.” 

“I just _love_ to tease you,” you whispered to him as your lips trailed along the edge of his jawline, leaving marks of lipstick behind. 

Lev couldn’t catch his breath. “Just touch me,” he begged, and you did, at first over his pants but quickly diving underneath. “ _Fuck_ \- how many more shots do you need?” 

“A few,” you said. “You’ll need to lay down for those, though.” 

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had - _oh, slow down_ , I’m way too sensitive right now - let’s lay down now. _Please._ ” 

“Go ahead,” you told him. “On the floor.” 

He wanted to question you, but he didn’t, because it wasn’t worth the time. If the floor was his only option right now, so be it. 

You grabbed your camera again, and he groaned in frustration until he remembered what the point of all this was. 

He was laid out before you like an art piece to be admired. And you were going to do more than just that to him. 

“Look at me, Lev.” He did, and you couldn’t tell if he was posing for the camera or if he was being completely natural - he was beautiful in every way you could imagine. And the fact that he was looking at you as if you placed the stars in the sky was only a bonus. 

He was waiting for you. He pulled his pants off before being instructed to and the bulge in his underwear was being presented to you like his body was your throne, and you’d be damned if you didn’t take your rightful seat. 

But the moment you did, he pushed you off. 

“Strip,” he demanded in a whine. “Wanna see you, need to feel you. Don’t tease anymore.” 

You couldn’t help giving in as you watched him pull away his last piece of clothing. “Fine. Hold this then.” 

You handed him your camera and he held it carefully; letting his curiosity get the best of him, he turned it around and pointed it toward you. He looked through the camera’s viewfinder, and what he saw was something far too beautiful for words. 

And he got a picture of it: you, completely unsuspecting, right as your bra fell off. 

“Lev!” 

“What?!” He was laughing, but getting that picture of you turned him on more than he could even explain. “It’s only fair that I get to take some of you. And you’ll have let me have that one, please.” 

You got the rest of your clothes off quickly and took the camera from him before he could take any more pictures of you - this was about _his_ body, not yours. 

“It’s really a shame that you keep yourself hidden behind the camera,” he told you. By now, you had made yourself comfortable straddling him again. “But… I _do_ like keeping you all to myself.” 

“It’s a good thing I’m all yours then.” You rocked your hips, just to see how he’d react. 

It was with a lovely noise, one you wish you were able to capture in a single photo. 

“ _All mine_ ,” he said through moans. He was bucking his hips wildly, working to get any sort of friction, and the picture you took of him biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut was one you’d get framed for yourself. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, come on,” he said, whispering as if he didn’t have the energy to raise his voice. “What do you want me to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” you said. “Just lay there and let me capture your beauty while I fuck you - can you do that?”

He only just remembered that, right now, he was doing his job - he was being _paid_ to do this, to model while his girlfriend fucks his brains out, and he was thanking his lucky stars that he somehow ended up here. 

“You’re the boss,” he replied, and he was grinning from ear to ear. 

There was one photo you were determined to get, so before anything else, you held your camera up for the perfect frame. 

“Help me out,” you told Lev as you raised your hips, standing up on your knees. 

It took him a second to figure out what you meant, but he got the point; both of your hands were busy, so you needed him to get things started. 

You felt the tip of his cock dip into you, then spread up to your clit; beyond all odds he was the one teasing you now, and you didn’t see it coming, but he was enjoying himself. 

“God, you’re so wet for me,” he moaned, almost like he was talking to himself. “Can’t I just taste you first - please?” 

“No, baby, later - I want to fuck you now,” and his response was a whine that made his offer all the more tempting. “Come on, Lev, put it in for me.” 

He did as he was told, and you cared far more about the look on his face than your own pleasure. With each passing second of you sinking down, he felt more and more of you; his head tossed back, his mouth hung open, his chest frozen with his breath trapped inside. And the silence was filled with the shuttering of your camera, capturing an array of photos you knew would be this collection’s centerpieces. 

As you swirled your hips against his, it was hard to focus on anything else; taking even decent photos was difficult when the only thing you wanted to do was give your all to the man underneath you - and giving your all to him was impossible when you were focused on the camera.

“Stop teasing,” Lev begged, “Just fuck me - _please just fuck me_ \- I can’t take it,” and he was pulling on your hips with a tight grip but it wasn’t working, it wasn’t enough. 

You wanted to capture this desperation, this hunger in his eyes, this yearn for you that defined all of his features. You wanted to have it forever, to show it off, to brag that the beautiful man underneath you was yours, the look in his eyes was yours - his pleasure was _yours_. And you could give and take it as you pleased. 

But the camera was the least of your worries as your hips moved faster, as your body worked harder for him. You were done snapping pictures, at least for now, and he noticed. 

“You have enough,” he told you, and he took the camera from you before you could argue. “Now you can give me what I want and fuck me _right_.” 

You answered with a swift thrust of your hips, one his hips met you with, pushing the tip of his cock into the deepest parts of you and sending you into a search for finding somewhere deeper. And he loved it, seeing you needing him like he needs you - finally seeing you without a big camera in your face or the spark of work ethic in your eyes. 

You heard the click of the camera and felt his cock twitch in what was sure to be in response to it; you saw where he was pointing the lens and you slowed down, posing for a picture, raising all the way up and falling slow so he could see and capture the length of his cock disappearing right back into you. 

And now he understood what you loved so much about photography. He was trigger happy, taking shots from every angle, never letting up on the button, and it was sending him somewhere he didn’t see coming. 

But you did. “Give it back now, Lev,” and he ignored you, choosing to reach out and touch you instead. He watched his hand through the lens of the camera, he touched you everywhere before settling between your legs, abusing your clit for dozens of photos. 

Both of you were nearing the top now - you could see the peak and you didn’t care about anything else. There’s plenty of time before spring, you’d get the rest of the photos you need later - that photo gallery was at the back of your mind now as you and Lev were working together to reach unseen heights. 

And you were there, just ahead of him and without a warning; his thrusts sent you there, his fingers kept you going, his moans secured you to the top, and you dragged him up with you. 

He let you know he was cumming as he did, but you already knew - you felt it, you could see it. The face he was making would look beautiful with a frame around it, his moans were meant to play on loop, his hands which were hooked onto your hips should be carved out of stone and preserved for centuries. 

He was a beautiful man, an art piece, a face from a magazine - he was yours, only yours, _all_ yours and everyone should know it. 

Everyone would know it. 

“We’ll have to go again,” you said, breathless and panting. “Maybe… two more sessions.”

“Only two?” 

You laughed, “We’ll see,” and then took your camera back from him, snapping one last picture just to tease. 

“You’ll have to let me see all of those,” he told you. “And maybe text them to me.” 

“Next time, you’re not getting a hold of my camera.” 

“Then there won’t be a next time!” 

“I’m sure I can find someone else, then…” 

The face he made was too funny not to take a photo of, and at the click of your camera, both of you laughed. 

And Lev took it back from you, prying it out of your hands, remarking, “It’s later, isn’t it?” 

When you landed on your back, both of you knew that _next time_ was only minutes away.


	14. day fourteen - oikawa tooru - punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning featuring: spanking, vague punishments, degradation, rough dirty talk, hair pulling, dom!oikawa, sub!reader, porn without plot/build up  
> other tags: aftercare, cuddling, pillow talk, its short but i like it anyway so who cares, the shortest kinktober fic ever   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 976

A deep kiss. 

A rough tug. 

A striking smack. 

“You’ve been _so naughty_ today.” 

Oikawa closed your eyes with his hand, covering half of your face, leaving you in the dark. 

“Care to explain yourself?”

“ _I haven’t -_ ” 

You felt another sting before you heard the smack; your whining response made Oikawa laugh. 

But that pure sound was temporary, and when he spoke into your ear, you weren’t sure if it was even him. With your eyes closed, you couldn’t imagine that voice coming from Tooru. 

“Am I going to have to bend you over my knee and leave _marks_ to get you to fucking behave?” 

Words were caught in your throat, stuck behind a cry and forgotten with yet another smack to your thigh. 

You threw your head to the side trying to knock his hand off of your eyes, desperate to regain your vision. His hold on you tightened. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Your struggle was short. Giving up and giving in was all you could do. 

“Or… should I just tie you up here - use you for what you’re good for. You won’t be able to fight back, will you? You’ll be forced to be good for me. You want that? Want me to force you to behave? To fucking use your body?” 

You shook your head; you didn’t need to be bound. His hands around your wrists would be enough. Begs poured from your lips, but Tooru didn’t hear them. All he focused on was his cock against your throbbing cunt, and the way your cries seemed to heighten when he came close to putting it in. 

He wouldn’t be giving you anything you wanted tonight. It didn’t matter how much you batted your eyes or licked your lips or called his name; he wouldn’t give in. 

“You’ve done this to yourself,” he told you. He was moaning, sliding into you with a motion reminiscent of gentler nights, but that wouldn’t last. And the sting you felt from being so suddenly filled was all foreign pleasure. “I’m giving you what you asked for - I’m using you like you _deserve_ , because you’re mine to use. I _told you_ to be good… you didn’t listen.” 

You could cry as much as you wanted, but he knew you liked this. He knew you craved the stretch of his cock and the tightness of his grip, the sting of spanks and the gravel in his voice. And he could frame it like a punishment, but you were already unraveling underneath him, just at the thought of him using you like this. Those tears on your cheeks did nothing to rival the wetness dripping from your cunt - your body wouldn’t let you pretend to hate this. 

“Already fucking milking me,” he groaned, “need my cum that bad? You can’t wait ‘til I’ve actually punished you? Can’t let me have my fun with you?” 

His hand slipped from your face but your eyes stayed closed. You couldn’t open them if you tried, because the pounding he was giving you was far too much to take. 

You felt your hips lift off the bed, Tooru throwing your leg over his shoulder, and if you weren’t crying before you definitely were now - it was like being lit on fire. Everything you wanted he was giving you, and it was too much. You thought you’d be able to take it - you were wrong. 

And neither could Tooru - it was evident in how hard he was fucking you, thrusting both of you into the flames. It was hotter than either of you could handle; even if Tooru was the one in control, he didn’t have the self restraint to hold himself back from cumming with you. 

It was loud and hot and fast, and then it wasn’t. There was heavy breathing and whispers of movements and barely grazing skin, all in contrast to moments ago. A much needed calm after the storm. 

“Are you okay?” 

You didn’t reply, and the silence struck Tooru directly in his heart. He pulled your face toward his, wiping the tears that still remained beneath your eyes. 

“Hey - look at me, let me see those pretty eyes, baby, come on.” 

Your eyelids pulled apart and what you saw was blurry, but you could clearly see the look in Tooru’s eyes: hazy worry mixed with multiple kinds of relief. 

“How’re you feeling, my girl?” 

“Tired,” you croaked, and he chuckled at you. 

“I love you,” he said, giving you the words as a reminder. “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?” 

“No,” you replied, and you were giggling at the sincerity of his question. “I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“I didn’t.” He flopped down behind you, unceremoniously ridding the dominating attitude he had donned minutes before. “You’re so good for me, baby, _so_ good. The best girl in the world.” 

You didn’t know how he had so much energy after the session you had - if he would have fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, you wouldn’t have blamed him. You would have joined him. 

But he didn’t rest. His fingers carded through your hair, a gentle opposite to how roughly he was tugging it before. He left lingering kisses on your cheek, where tears had once resided. His thumb worked circles into your hip before moving down to your thigh, and he noticed that your skin there was still hot from the strikes he’d given you. And it was like he was erasing away all of the rough things he had done, showing you how he really felt about you and your body. 

“I still never got to _really_ punish you, though,” he said, making himself laugh. “I’ll do better next time.” 

“We’ll see,” was your sarcastic response, knowing that he didn’t have it in him to give you anything close to a punishment. 

Though he already had a mind full of ideas, and he couldn’t wait to practice his self restraint with you. 


	15. day fifteen - ukai keishin - in a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning featuring: car sex, public sex, teasing, dirty talk, yall r needy, mentions of exhibitionism / exhibitionism roleplay-ish, slight degradation with the usage of the words ‘slut’ and ‘cock slut’, fucking in a cramped setting, this is swear word central with keishin’s potty mouth, unprotected sex, mentions of cunnilingus   
> other tags: keishin talks a lot, road trip!, established relationship, theres some fluff in there   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 2735

Sometimes, your world stops. 

This pitstop town was still moving, cars passing and headlights flashing by as if they were leaving you behind, but they all could have frozen in time and you wouldn’t have noticed. 

Because where you were, in your car that sat in an empty rest stop parking lot, the clock wasn’t moving. The earth wasn’t spinning. Your road trip had ended early and your world had been put on pause by the man sitting behind the steering wheel. 

“We should probably just get a hotel room,” Keishin told you, and the quiet sound of his voice had you thinking that he felt the same way you did. Don’t speak too loud or the rest of the world will know you’re here; don’t move too quickly or the delicacy of the moment will be lost. “I’m sure there’s one close by…” 

“ _No_ ,” and the high pitch of your whiney voice threatened to make a crack in the glass bubble the two of you seemed to be in. “Want you now. Here. Please, Kei.” 

“Needy girl,” he snickered. “How’re we gonna do this in the car, princess?” 

You argued, “It’s your fault for teasing me the whole car ride…” 

“It’s just so fun watching you get worked up… squeezing my hand and rubbing your thighs together like I don’t know what you’re thinking about. _So cute_.” 

He was doing it again, teasing you with lingering touches on your inner thighs and speaking as if he was innocent. He was far from it. He’d been doing this to you for hours, building you up just to let you fall, and he planned on doing so for as long as he wanted. 

Kisses left up your neck resulted in you opening yourself up to him. He’d made it that easy. 

“You really want it right here?” 

As if it wasn’t already evident in your wide open legs and the way you pulled him impossibly close, you gave him your enthusiastic answer fueled with desire. 

Your entire world was right there in that car. It was like you and Keishin were the only two people who existed - you had felt that way since you got into the passenger seat when the sun was still high. You’d quickly realized that Keishin wasn’t as focused on the road as he probably should have been, but you couldn’t care when you were the object of his attention. 

“We’re almost home, though,” he said. “Just another hour or two. We’ll be home so late if we stop now… wouldn’t you rather do this there? Wait a bit longer so I can fuck you right, in the comfort of our own bed?” 

Your hips jerked at the thought, and he laughed at your display of desperation, but you weren’t going to let him do this. 

“No,” you said, demanding and stern, but still breathless and needy. “This isn’t funny, Keishin. It’s been hours. I need to be closer to you. Please.” 

“You never need me this bad, babe - why would I ever stop teasing you if it gets you this worked up?” 

He moved away from you, and that would have been the last straw until you saw that he was moving his seat back to be as far away from the steering wheel as possible. Then, he patted his lap, giving you an invitation. 

“Come on, pretty girl. Guess I’ll have to take care of you here, yeah?” 

You saw just enough room for you to fit between Keishin and the steering wheel, so you threw your leg over the middle console and across his lap, hitting your head on the car’s ceiling on the way and not caring as he laughed. 

“Careful,” he said, and he pulled your head down to rest on his shoulder so you could avoid knocking it against the roof again. “I know you’re eager for my cock, princess, but you gotta be patient.” 

You ignored his words with thrusts of your hips against his, showing him just how much you needed him, and feeling all of his desire for you. 

“ _Shit_ \- fucking hell,” and he rocked right back up against you, “been needing this all day - _fuck_ \- I’ve been this hard for you since we got in the car this morning. Feel it, feel how much I want you, princess. Look at what you do to me.” 

So you weren’t the only one Keishin had been teasing all day, but the self restraint he had displayed was foreign to you. He’d never been one to ignore what he needed, not when it came to needing you, but obviously today he had taken a chance to push both of your limits. 

“Then why didn’t you just bend me over and fuck me before we left this morning?” 

“I thought about it,” he admitted. “And it was hard not to, with your ass pressed right against my cock and your bedhead in my face. But…” He chuckled as he spoke, thinking back to the mess of the morning the two of you had. You were late checking out of the hotel for that very reason - you were just too tempting for him to pull away from, even as his final alarm was blaring. And that rush to the car is what gave him this idea in the first place. 

His hands moved with purpose as his eyes scanned your face, and he was looking forward to seeing the reaction you’d have to finally getting what you wanted. 

“…I just couldn’t stop thinking about this. Getting you so desperate that you can’t think about anything but needing me. Needing it so bad that you wouldn’t take no for an answer - even in the middle of an empty parking lot.” And you gave him the reaction he was looking for as his hand moved higher up your thigh, under your dress, higher and higher until he was finally feeling you where you needed it most. “Couldn’t stop thinking about how wet you’d be after hours of teasing… Oh, _baby_ , you are fucking soaked - is that all ‘cause of me?” 

Your lips fell onto his, getting more of what you needed, letting him take over your mouth as his fingers lapped against your cunt. 

“Answer me. Tell me. Tell me who it’s for.” 

He wasn’t demanding. He was begging. Aching to hear you say it, to announce your need for him as if it would validate his own desperation. 

“It’s all for you,” you told him, rocking hard against his fingers that weren’t enough, giving him whatever he wanted because you knew it’d make him work faster for more. 

“I know it is, princess,” and he was smug and smirking. 

You tried catching his lips again but he tossed his head back, like he was purposely avoiding your kiss, like his game of teasing you wasn’t over yet. But your kisses landed on his jaw and your hand in his hair; you tugged it out of habit, tightening your fist and pulling because you couldn’t help it. You didn’t notice you had pulled so hard until you felt the vibrations of a deep growl leaving his throat, where you had been placing endless lingering kisses. 

“ _Don’t do that,_ ” and he sounded breathless but he meant what he said, so you tugged again and harder. 

“Why not?” 

“Because - _shit_ ,” and he was trying to work through his reasoning, find the right words as he combed through memories of the only times you’d ever pulled his hair so hard. In every one, he’s got the taste of you on his tongue and the best view of you blissed out and writhing with a pleasure he can only give you when his face is between your thighs. And you tugged his hair again, and that was it.

“Fuck, I need to taste you.” He pulled you closer, with a stare that was unbreakable. “Don’t even need to fuck you anymore. Just wanna bury my face into you. That’s it. I think I could cum _just from that._ Let’s just get home, baby, let’s just… goddamn, I need you.” 

You were still tugging the roots of his hair, still rocking into his fingers - now you were palming him over his pants, and it was all too much for Keishin to think straight. 

“Just fuck me,” you begged him, saying it over and over, your advances getting braver each time. “Please, Kei, you know I can’t wait,” and you pulled the drawstring on his sweatpants undone, and Keishin decided to make you get what you wanted instead of giving it to you. 

“Get these off first,” he instructed, taking his hand out of your underwear and tugging on them. You struggled to pull them down your thighs, leaving them just out of the way above your knees. You shoved the length of your dress to the side and waited for your next instructions, which he struggled to give you at the bare sight of you. 

“You’re fucking dripping for me, aren’t you? Look at you - so worked up, so fucking needy. You’re this desperate for my cock, all over some teasing? Go on and pull it out for me, princess, take my cock out of my pants and _show me_ how bad you need me.” 

And he’d swear that he’s never seen you move so fast - he didn’t think you’d listen to him, because you _rarely_ do. But when he felt you teasing yourself with the tip of his cock, he knew that the day of agony he’d put himself through was worth it. 

Now you were the one giving him hell, but it didn’t last. You didn’t have the kind of restraint he’d shown all day, not in the moment, not when he was right underneath you begging you to let him in, not when your body was pulling him into you without giving your mind a choice. 

It was easy. It was comforting. Just having him inside you calmed you down - you couldn’t explain it, you’d never be able to. He filled you like a missing part and it was like you could breathe easier. Even though you needed more that would come, for that small moment you had enough. The gears of your world started moving again, creaking to turn, and you could acknowledge it. 

A whisper of his name brought his lips to yours for a kiss that heated the entire car, that had your hips rocking, that brought everything into motion. 

“Needed you so bad,” you admitted, and the emotion in your voice had him grinning. 

“I’ll never do it again, princess. No more teasing,” but he was lying through his teeth, both of you knew that. And you had to be glad for it, because all of his teasing resulted in this. “And I’ll take extra care of you when we get home. Whatever you want, I’ll give you. You’re riding me so well, I’ll have to reward you, won’t I?” 

You had no words to say because you weren’t thinking about anything else. Not about what would happen when you were home, or the fact that the two of you were fucking in a public parking lot - anyone could drive by and see you, in any moment you could be caught. You didn’t care. The only thing you knew was that you felt incredible - the angle your bodies had to be in to do this comfortably was just right for you feel his cock at the most sensitive part of you, fucking it perfectly. 

And when he thrust up into you, you felt that pleasure deeper than ever and it was lighting sparks in you. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” he praised, grabbing your waist and pulling you down hard in time with his thrusts. It was dark but he could still clearly see the expression on your face, mouth hung open and eyes nearly rolled back. That look was all he needed to keep going, even in the cramped space. He had no problem taking care of you, fucking you how you deserved, just hoping someone was getting a good show of it. 

“Just my little cock slut, aren’t you? Needing it so bad you couldn’t even wait just one more hour - making me fuck you in a parking lot like the needy slut you are. That’s it, _fuck, princess,_ that’s it - you take it so fucking well, that’s my girl, keep going, princess, ride it out,” and Keishin was getting off solely on what the two of you were doing, let alone how incredibe you felt around him. That was _normal_ \- your body was always this perfect, but now was this added tension of pure desire and abandoned caution. And if anyone was around, they were hearing your moans for him - they knew Keishin’s name. He just thought it was a shame they couldn’t see the beautiful girl screaming it. 

He had made the entire scenario up in his head, but when he felt you getting close to your end, he forgot all thoughts of it and focused only on you. 

“You’re getting close,” he said, “fuck, you get so _fucking_ tight when you’re about to cum - just makes me wanna fill you up when you’re fucking milking me like this, _christ_.” 

You just wanted to cum - that’s all you needed. The car’s windows were fogging up, your legs were cramping, you had hit your head on the ceiling enough times to cause a headache, yet you didn’t care about any of that. You couldn’t; not when a day’s worth of aching desire was culminating in that single moment. And not when Keishin was doing everything he could to keep you thinking about him. 

It was working, and you weren’t sure if the bright lights you were seeing were headlights passing by or the effects of your blinding orgasm, but honestly, you didn’t care either way. 

Finally, you saw the end of the maddening tunnel he had been driving you through all day. And he was right there with you, cumming with you, giving you everything he had, fucking you until the end right there in your car. 

And when you were finally able to open your eyes and catch your breath, the look you gave him made Keishin want to do it all again. 

He pulled your lips to his, kissing you like it was your last time and coming to his senses all at once. He laughed into it, wrapping his arms around your waist to bring you closer to him. 

“Do you feel better?” he asked, and you nodded, giving him another blissful kiss. 

Obviously, he was the only one who had come out of that daze. 

“Come on, baby,” he mumbled, “we’re not home, we can’t just sit here and cuddle for another hour - we should probably get out of here, you know…” 

“But that’s the best part,” and you gave him a pout that was almost too tempting, but his common sense overruled his need to give in to you - for once. 

He moved you off of him with both hands on your waist, and you plopped back into the passenger seat. “It’ll be even better when we’re home. You know, when we’re in our bed and not this cramped as hell car. You can wait, clingy ass.” 

You feigned offense, “ _I’m_ the clingy ass? You’re the one who refused to let me get out of bed this morning - which, by the way, we would have already been home by now if we could have left on time.” 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” he argued as he reached for your hand, laughing when you pushed him away. So, instead, he chose to get the car started. “Fine, be that way - I can wait all night for you to come crawling back, begging for my attention.” 

It was a lighthearted act that you had every intention of keeping up until you arrived safely at home, where you surely would do anything for his attention. But when Keishin pulled the car back onto the highway his hand made its home on your thigh seemingly out of habit. And you had no mind to knock away the sweet touch. Rather, you let it be, and focused on the street lights passing and the sound of rushing cars on their own routes as the two of you left that pitstop behind you. 


	16. day sixteen - osamu miya - hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning featuring: service top osamu, oral sex (reader receiving), fingerng, motivated by jealousy, he wants u bad, no aftercare  
> other tags: osamu is very jealous, reader is a Player, their relationship is confusing and is never openly explained lol, months of osamu pining over u, mentions of reader using other men to make osamu jealous, potential ooc osamu but i dont care   
> fem reader
> 
> word count: 3377

“Look up.” 

Osamu did, and you grinned, laughed in disbelief as you stood over him. 

“What?” he asked, squinting eyes dark with intent to stay looking at yours until you asked otherwise. 

“You listened.” 

“I already told you,” he started, and even as your hand moved to hold his face, even as you squatted down to straddle his lap, he didn’t break that eye contact and his baritone voice didn’t falter, “I would do anything you told me to do.” 

“Anything?” 

Osamu knew that you were testing him, but this was a game he was always ready to play. “Anything.” 

“Why’s that?” you asked, only teasing - you already knew his answer. “You got so jealous at the bar earlier, watching me dancing with Hinata. You know… you don’t  _ own me _ , ‘Samu.” 

His only response, “I’m better than him,” and all you could do was laugh. 

The look in his eyes was all too familiar - seeing it was almost comforting. That hunger he only had for you was burning hotter than ever, now mixed with competitive passion and a need to win. 

“Shoyo’s pretty fit,” you hummed, a playfulness laced through your voice in a way that Osamu didn’t like. “I think he’d be a good time… I’m still waiting for him to text back.” 

With his hands on your hips Osaumu pulled you closer, slotting right between your legs, the center of you perfectly aligned with the peak in his jeans. 

“I’m  _ better _ ,” he repeated, and still, his voice was strong. As if you couldn’t break him no matter how hard you tried. 

But this teasing would only be fun for so long, and although Osamu could take it for as long as you’d give it, you were growing tired. You hadn’t given him so much as a crumb and still he was waiting for you to hand him a full meal - somehow his interest in you had only grown despite your snide teasing and better-than attitude. 

You were sure he would have lost interest by now, and yet he still acts as if the two of you hadn’t been in this exact position dozens of times before. Your plans to make him jealous never fall through even though everything he’s jealous of isn’t  _ his _ , but he never fails to remind you that he’s the one you run back to. 

And he does do everything you say. He listens and complies and obeys and yet he’s never seemed as submissive as moments ago when two words had him looking up at you like a begging dog. 

You thrived on it. 

“Kiss me.” 

At any moment he could turn this around on you. He could leave you wanting, needing, begging; he could deny what you were asking of him and make you feel how he’s felt. And yet, he doesn’t. You told him to kiss you and so he kissed you, and he wouldn’t stop until you pulled away and gave him more instruction. 

It wasn’t like him to be so behaved, to exist by someone else’s word, but, really, he was only doing what he wanted to do; the gratification he felt from doing as you told him was unmatched, and the look of pride in your eyes despite any taunting words you’d say was addictive. 

And he’d take any chance he would get to show you how much he thrived on it. 

He was being eager and you liked it. His hips were rocking up against you in minutes; both of his hands were holding your face and keeping you in place so he could kiss you as long as he wanted. 

Maybe you were letting him get away with too much, and maybe this was going to go much faster than you ever intended, but he was finally showing you just how deeply hungry for you he was - and maybe you couldn’t get enough of it. 

You matched his rocking with a thrust of your own and you felt him shiver, and you pulled out of the kiss to take this chance to tease. 

“ _ Too much? _ ” 

“Not  _ enough _ ,” he groaned, chasing your lips for more. You only gave him a short taste before pushing him back again, and he hit the back of the couch with a thud. 

“God, you’re so fucking desperate,” you taunted. “Already this hard from one kiss?” 

“All for you,” he admitted, throwing his head back as he wondered why the  _ hell _ he let himself do this with you. How many times had he watched you dancing and flirting with another man all while your eyes were on him? How many nights had you left him with nothing to do but fuck his fist while trying to remember the way your lips tasted? How much longer before he’d finally have enough? 

What was it about you that he was so addicted to, anyway? What did you give him that everybody else lacked? Maybe it was just the chase of it all - maybe when he finally got a piece of you he’d be able to get past the wave of emotions you send over him any time you were around. 

But he knew he’d never get enough. Even if all of you was only his, he wouldn’t be satisfied. 

“What do you want, Osamu?” 

“Whatever you’ll give me,” he answered without looking up. 

You eyed the expanse of his neck before latching your lips onto his skin, pulling a reaction out of him that had you shivering this time. 

“That’s not a good enough answer,” you hummed. “Tell me what you want.” 

Like he’d come to the end of his rope and had no other option but to blurt out the truth, he said, “I want to fuck you,” and he had to swallow another moan before he could think of continuing. “Wanna stuff you with my cock and fuck my cum into you and show you how much fucking better I am than anyone else who’s ever tried to make you feel as good as I can -  _ fuck _ , stop moving your hips like that, baby.” 

While he was mumbling descriptions of daydreams, sounding like he was making a wish to some god or star above, you were left wondering how far you would take this. You always knew you’d eventually come to this point, and yet the answer isn’t as clear as you once thought it would be. 

What happens when you give Osamu what he wants? Your fun with him would end, this cat and mouse game would be over. He’d get a taste of what he’s needed and maybe he would realize you _ weren’t all that _ . And he’d be off chasing someone else while you were left looking behind, waiting to see his needy eyes on you. 

Still - perfect moments like these don’t come often. And you were done toying with him, weren’t you? 

“You think you can make me feel good, ‘Samu?” 

“I know I could.” 

“Better than  _ Shoyo _ could?” 

Every time you think you’re pushing just the right buttons, Osamu’s patience shows out. He should have thrown you onto the couch and had his way with you by now - you’d have no complaints if that’s how it panned out - but he held back. Even though his eyes said everything he was thinking, he stopped himself. He waited for your exact word before making any decision. 

He was avoiding your eyes and you didn’t like it. “Look at me, Osamu.” He did.

“You’re gonna stop saying anyone else’s name, sweetheart - it’s not as cute as you think it is.” 

Your next two words, “ _ Make me _ ,” were punctuated with a dramatic shift in your position - he pushed your body onto the couch and came towering over you, just like you’d been expecting him to do. 

“That’s all I needed to hear -  _ I will _ .” 

You watched in awe as the man finally seemed to crack; he pulled his shirt off and the mask he seemed to be wearing all this time came off with it. His pristine control was thrown across the room, and all that was left was a hungry man tearing your clothes off like he was preparing his last meal. 

“Are you finally gonna have your way with me?” 

He grinned and said, “ _ No _ ,” and for a second you naively thought he was giving you a taste of your own medicine. He’d never dream of doing that, though. “I’m gonna take you how you deserve, baby - gonna show you how to feel good.” He kissed you without permission this time, too sweet to be so short, and followed it with the biting whisper, “I’m yours to use - tell me what to do and I’ll do it.  _ Use me. _ ” 

You’ve always had this much control over him, but it was never this apparent. And you had never used it for much benefit, because you really never knew how tight of a hold you had on him. You could tighten his collar until he couldn’t breathe and he’d let you; he would take any pain you inflicted as long as you kissed him better afterwards. 

And he was begging you to tell him what to do, waiting patiently and staying eager, and only now were you realizing how badly you needed to be served by no one but him. 

Maybe that realization is what had your act of confidence dissolving; maybe that’s why you could hardly wrap your tongue around your next words, “ _ Your mouth, Osamu _ ,” because just the thought of getting what you wanted had your stomach fluttering and your underwear soaked. You’d spent so long pushing him to the edge that you ended up right there with him, teasing yourself more than you ever teased him. 

He asked, “Where?” with a daring flirting edge posed to be a genuine question, like he was trying to see how commanding you would be. 

You pushed his shoulders down and said, “You know where,” and as he finally moved lower down your body, you stripped yourself of the clothes he’d left behind. 

He watched in desired awe as your pretty bra fell to the floor; seeing you bare underneath him for the first time felt like a bigger test of temptation than any time you had ever teased him on purpose. 

But he knew where you wanted him, even if you wouldn’t say it, even if it’s not where he wanted to be yet, even if he couldn’t take his eyes off of your neck or chest or stomach - there was no need for him to do anything you didn’t ask for. 

You’d already kicked your pants off and all Osamu had to do was take off your underwear, which he noted weren’t a match to your bra, and he’d add that to his list of endearing things about you. It was something so normal that nobody else would notice while he’d remember forever, something he’d tease you for later, something he’d stroke himself to the thought of. 

It’d go to the back of his mind for now, though, as he pulled your underwear down your shaking legs while you watched him. 

And he was convinced he was going to wake up any second now, so he rushed to make himself comfortable between your legs before his alarm clock woke him up - because there was no way this could actually, finally be happening. “ _ God _ , you’re a dream.” 

“ _ Hurry _ .” 

He could’ve listened, but he had to treat you right - this was only worth doing if he took his time. 

“Just relax,” he told you as he left kisses along your hip, “can’t rush these things.” 

“I would have came three times by now, if Sho -  _ shit _ !” 

You were cut off with a rough spank to your thigh as well as Osamu’s tongue just barely tracing your clit, and it was enough to have your words stick to your throat. 

“What was that?” His voice sounded as dark as the look in his eyes, and it showed you that you’d finally found a button you shouldn’t press. 

“Go on - finish that sentence. I  _ dare _ you.” And he smacked your thigh again, just to prove his point. “You think anybody else would take their time with you? Would anyone else give this pretty pussy the attention it deserves, baby? Or do you know I’m the only one?” 

You had to swallow any excess pride just so you could voice a shaky reply, “I don’t know - show me.” 

Instead of voicing a response, he knew the only thing he had to do was what you asked. But he was sure if you pulled another stunt like that he’d end up leaving bruises with how brutally he’d show his ownership of you - that was one thing he wouldn’t let you get away with. 

But in that moment all he had to do was hook his arms around your thighs, hold you against his face, and devour you like he’d been dying to do for months now. So that’s what he did, and he watched as you threw your head back, listened as you moaned out for him, held you down as you rocked your hips against his face - and that was it. He felt like he’d just gotten a ticket into heaven. 

“That’s it,” he hummed, and you hardly noticed he’d pulled his mouth off of you because he didn’t break for long. He left with his teeth barely grazing your clit before he let himself speak again, and you had to reach down and grab his hand just to keep yourself grounded. “Just come undone for me, baby.” 

He groaned loud into you when you got a hold of his hair, and you felt those vibrations from his throat to your toes. 

And he needed you; he had his name on your lips and your legs around his head and his tongue inside you and still,  _ still _ it wasn’t enough. He wanted more even though he had it all, and he wanted to push you further even though you were right where he needed you to be. 

But you kept pulling his hair and squeezing his hand and moaning his name - you were begging for him in every way you could and Osamu could hardly keep going without completely devouring you. 

You seemed to be getting close and he was filled to the brim with pride, but he had to stop to see just how much control you had slipped into his grasp. 

“Look down.” 

You did; for the first time, to Osamu’s recollection, you listened to him. 

You opened your eyes and saw him looking up at you, with the same look in his eyes as when you gave him that instruction, messy hair and flushed cheeks making him look as fucked out as you felt. 

Finally, suddenly, eagerly, he gave you more than just his mouth, his fingers exploring until he sunk two of them into you, and your head fell back. 

“ _ Look at me _ ,” he demanded, the sharpness of his voice matching the bite he left inside your thigh. “Don’t look away, or you’ll finish yourself off. And you’ll be moaning my name when you do, I’m sure.”

“Osamu,  _ please _ .” 

“Just like that,” and he was laughing at you, grinning and happy to be the one teasing. “What is it, sweetheart? You wanna cum for me?” 

You pulled his hair and forced his mouth onto you, “ _ Please, ‘Samu, _ ” and he let you take the reins again because, despite how much he loved toying with you, all he really wanted to do was give you what you wanted. “ _ Fuck _ , just let me cum.” 

The curl of his fingers pumping into you and the warmth of his tongue lapping your clit and the obscene moans coming from his throat, with the look in his eyes and how tightly he was holding your hand and the way he was listening to your every command - it was all too much. It was all the realization of what you’d been missing, teasing, and leaving; it was something you didn’t know if you’d have again but you sure as hell couldn’t go without. 

He could see the way your body reacted to every single touch, and maybe that’s why he was giving it to you exactly how you liked. And he wanted to cause a scene; you were moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear and still not loud enough for Osamu - he was pleasuring you like he had an audience watching him and he’d be damned if he disappointed. 

He was  _ made _ for this, you were sure - he was right where he belonged and both of you were loving it. 

“ _ Come on _ , baby,” he taunted, “wanna see you cum for me, sweetheart, wanna feel this tight cunt cumming around my fingers - I  _ know _ you’re holding back, just let it go.” 

He tried pulling his hand from yours but you only tightened your hold and pulled his mouth back down to your clit rather than giving him his free hand or a moment to breathe. So he squeezed your hand, endeared at the feeling of you holding on to him. 

Osamu felt it as you started to do as he told you and let go - he watched as your world started to amplify as you chased for more of him, begged to reach that peak, focused on getting there. Your eyes squeezed shut and Osamu just didn’t have it in him to punish you for it, especially when you looked so pretty being absolutely unraveled. 

Teasing words were caught in the back of his throat but he couldn’t stop tasting you long enough to say them. Your thighs were shaking and your moans were screams and he could hardly keep pumping his fingers with how tight your walls were pulsing around them and that was it - Osamu was close to cumming himself just at the sight of you cumming for him, and the ache in his pants was more apparent now than ever before. 

But he couldn’t care about his own pleasure, not while he was so absolutely focused on you and yours. You were the only thing on his mind and he could only hope you were thinking about solely him. 

“So fucking  _ hot _ ,” he said, not even thinking anymore as he kept you cumming with his fingers. “My good fucking girl - that was all for me, wasn’t it? Look at you, making a fucking  _ mess _ , all for me. All mine, aren’t you?” 

He couldn’t stop, he wanted to draw this out and take you there again, he wanted to push you farther. He didn’t want you to catch your breath or take a break, he only wanted you to keep moaning, begging, cumming for him. 

But, as he was ready to add a third finger inside of you, “ _ Too much _ , ‘Samu.” 

“Not enough,” he reminded you. “You’ve got one more for me, sweetheart, try for me.” 

But you pulled on his hand you’d been holding, trying to pull him up to you, and he had to give in. After pulling his fingers out of you, careful and slow and too attentive to the way your body seemed to resist, he let you tug him up. 

You clinged to him, your legs coming to wrap around his waist and your hand holding his jaw to bring him down for a kiss. 

“You’re a mess,” you said with a laugh upon noticing his glossy lips and soaked chin, all caused by you. 

“It’s your fault,” he said. “I’ll go clean up - you need anything?” 

You shook your head, “ _ Stay _ ,” and hooked your legs together across his back, as if to lock him into place. 

“Look who the clingy one is now,” he remarked, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

He didn’t know what all of it meant. He didn’t know how you had gone from dancing with another man mere hours ago to clinging onto Osamu like he was the only thing keeping you sane, but it didn’t matter. He had you and you were his, at least for the night, and he’d gotten a more than good enough taste of you. That was all he needed to know it’d never get better than you - and he’d keep waiting for more. 


End file.
